naruto shinigami
by shinigamikyuubi
Summary: something happened in naruto's past to split his personality, he has no memory of it happening but when he looses it his darker side gets out, femkyuubi and maybe harem. bit of a supernaruto
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Naruto or devil may cry so please don't sue. constructive comments only please, and flames will ether be:- insulted, their sexual orientation/ their sexual prowess questioned ,heritage, race, sanity, or be told to 'blow it out your ass' or be called things they will have to look up for being so dump ;)_

_This is my first fic so no flames!_

Chapter one

This story starts just after Naruto's 6th birthday

Naruto sat on the swing staring at the ninja academy, all of the students had long gone in but he didn't want to leave._' why is it they all hate me so much? What did I ever do to any of them?'_

He had been sitting there in the same dark mood for hours until he finally gave up and started to walk home.

As he meandered his way home, not really watching where he was walking but still heading in the right direction he heard a shout from a villager "what are YOU doing here demon? Haven't you caused konoha enough grief?"

Naruto didn't listen and kept on walking so the man picked up a rock and threw it at him with a shout " I'm talking to you demon!"

by now all of the older villagers in the area had heard what was going on and started to throw rocks as well until the original man ran up to Naruto and punched him in the head. When they saw no anbu or any other ninja arrive to stop them all of the villagers started beating Naruto until he collapsed to the floor and passed out.

Naruto woke up in a sewer-like tunnel with water flowing around him that didn't seem to be getting him wet, as it was still as cold as one would expect sewer water to be he dragged himself up and started to walk along the tunnel hoping to find a way out. After a while he came to a large open space with a domed ceiling and a caged off area that was blocked off with large thick bars and a paper slip holding the two cage gates shut, when he looked closer the slip had 'seal' written on it. A growl suddenly brought his attention back to the actual cage and its apparent occupant.

"Who** dares intrude on my solitude**?" as Naruto watched two deep red eyes appeared behind the cage and upon seeing a little human boy it stared at him

_'I didn't expect my vessel to be here for very long time yet...but then again I didn't think those villagers would get that foolhardy ether... maybe I should do something'_ "** boy, do you know who I am?**"

The voice sounded quite relaxed but it still held a demonic edge and reverberated through his body. Naruto shook his head "**I am the Kyuubi no kitsue, I was the one that attacked konoha six years ago and I am the reason**

**You have been hated and treated the way you have...I was not in control of myself but that is no excuse...I'm sorry kit"**

Naruto had been listening the whole time and when Kyuubi stopped talking he started to cry as only a six year old can ( pitifully, heartwrentching and ear-splitting) Kyuubi thought it was ready for Naruto's reaction but was still disturbed, making a decision it turned into it's human form and walked up to the front of the cage.

Naruto looked towards it through teary eyes, what he saw shocked him out of his crying " YOUR A GIRL?!"

Indeed behind the bars stood a grown woman of 5'8 tall with jet black waist length hair,

She was wearing a white kimono with nine golden tails curling around her body, overlaid on that was a pale blue fox. Her eyes were the most striking thing about her; they were a deep shade of blue. Her eyes looked like they were windows from which you could see the ocean.

Kyuubi blushed at his reaction; she had been in her human form before and never gotten this kind of reaction from anyone. She looked up to see the shocked look still on the young boy's face

"**Well did anyone ever say I was male?" **Naruto thought about it and it was a fair point but that still didn't explain WHY the Kyuubi no kitsue was in a cage and he was TALKING to it/her

"Nobody I guess but why are you in a cage, where are we and WHY ARE WE TALKING?!?!?!"

Kyuubi hadn't talked to anyone in ten years so she wasn't prepared for his questions or his shouting at the end.**_ "How do I put this so I don't freak him out?_**"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a minute then looked at Naruto again **"to answer your first question the fourth couldn't destroy me so he sealed me inside a newborn baby...you Naruto. As for where we are, we are inside your mind and as for why we are talking you were beaten till you were out cold and you came here."**

Kyuubi broke off towards the end and waited for what she knew would come, right on queue Naruto started shouting

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE DO THAT FOR? YOU TWO MADE MY LIFE HELL AND YOU'RE THE REASON THE VILLAGERS JUST BEAT ME TO A BLOODY SMEAR ON THE ROAD!"

Naruto was fuming but started to calm down as he saw the saddened look on her face " I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said those things..."

Kyuubi made up her mind "**Naruto i'm sorry for what has happened to you, I know I can't make it up to you but I would like to try and help you with your life so you won't be lonely anymore" **

Naruto had been mentally beating himself up after he shouted at her but stopped when he heard her promise him he wouldn't be alone anymore "how? You look like you're stuck in that cage and were in my head"

Kyuubi couldn't help but laugh **" your right, but when you wake up I'm going to lead you to a place just outside of town where I left some things, they should help with your training and eventual acceptance to the ninja academy" **

Naruto suddenly disappeared **_"good luck Naruto_**"

Naruto groaned as he woke up, he was still lying in the street and it was now dark._ "I really aught to get home_" Naruto got up and made it back to his apartment, when he got in he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

When Naruto woke up he thought it had been a nightmare but after he got up, got washed and dressed he heard Kyuubi's thoughts in his head "**I'm sorry to tell you this but yesterday was no nightmare and WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WAS A NIGHTMARE??? I ONLY TRYED TO APOLLOGISE AND MAKE UP FOR THINGS"**

Naruto thought he really aught to be upset but she just sounded like a little girl whining about not having a lollypop, needless to say he burst out laughing _"the dangerous and all powerful Kyuubi no kitsue... I'm sorry, you would want to think your day was a nightmare too if you got beaten to a pulp then meeting a demon and being told your life was made a living hell because of something you cant help...anyway what was this place you wanted to show me?"_

Naruto finished and waited for Kyuubi to respond **"kit I will forgive you this once but remember I actually have feelings?" **

Naruto remembered Kyuubi mentioning her reason for attacking konoha " _Kyuubi-Chan what did you mean when you said you weren't in control of yourself when you attacked?" _

He could feel her shrink back but she decided to tell him "** somebody cursed me, they made me blind with rage and transported me to konoha...I destroyed everything until the fourth stopped me, since then I have learned to control my rage in my demon state. Now enough of my past, you wanted to know where I wanted to take you yes." **

Naruto nodded even thou Kyuubi couldn't see it she knew he had **" well then get ready and I will tell you on the way to the main gate...by the way it may be best if you don't get caught going in or out**"

Again Naruto nodded and grabbed his jacket and ran out the do closing it behind him. As he ran to the gate he heard Kyuubi again "when** you leave follow the road for about fifty meters then turn right into the forest and keep running until you come to a cliff" **

Naruto clambered over the wall and fell down the other side, he go up and did as Kyuubi had told him.

When he got to the cliff he heard Kyuubi again **"ok kit place your hand on the cliff and I will do the rest"**

Naruto felt very silly but he did as he as told, he felt energy well up from somewhere in his stomach and flow to his hand. When it reached the cliff Kyuubi's voice came out of his mouth "I**, the Kyuubi no kitsue open this door for my vessel Uzumaki Naruto and hereby grant him permanent entry to this place and ownership of all there-in"**

The cliff face in front of Naruto moved to reveal a tunnel, not wanting to wait he walked in.

As Naruto went further in he walked into a large open space with a domed roof much like the room holding the Kyuubi but in this one the walls were rock not metal and water didn't cover the ground, instead there were passageways off in different directions with different signs over each. Walking to the closest passage he looked up to see a chest as the sign **"take this passage first kit, there are some things I want you to have"**

Naruto walked to the end of the passage to be met with a room filled with treasure, from gold and jewels to interesting looking ninja equipment. Kyuubi directed him to a set of arm and leg bands and a full body outfit "I** want you to put these on under your outfit; the body suit will grow as you do. it is designed to make you completely invisible, it wont take any energy on your part but you will be able to move around the village without being a target like you have been but DON'T use it for any other reason or I wont help you any more. As for the bands they will gain weight every time I add chakra to them, this will help you with strength, agility, speed, stamina and endurance. there is also a set of weapons in another passage I want you to take with you to practice using, every week we will come back here and I will give you s set mount of scrolls and books to read and I will test you when we return next for more."**

Naruto let out a groan but did as she said knowing it really WAS for his own good but he didn't have to like it, he just knew it was going to be a lot of work and bother.

After he finished getting the things he needed from each of the passages he left the cave and the cliff closed behind him, with a bag full of books and scrolls and his equipment on he headed home.

After Naruto closed the door he realized he didn't have anything planned for today except stare at the other children and brood...but he could do that another day so he started to read the books, the first book he picked up happened to explain chakra and it's control. This seemed like the best place to start so he spent the next couple of hours reading thought and learning about the basis of all ninja abilities, after he finished he tried moulding chakra in his hand. After concentrating he started to feel energy build and his hand took on a blue glow, feeling satisfied but tired he stopped and went to the kitchen and fixed some instant ramen "**well done naruto, that didn't take you long **

**At all"**

Naruto smiled_ "it wasn't too hard and it seems I can pick up things like this really easily"_ feeling quite proud of himself he carried on to the next book, this one dealt with hand signs and what they were used for _" I guess I can make up a few jutsu to get used to using chakra and be useful in my daily life"_

life went on that way for Naruto until he reached his tenth birthday and entered the ninja academy, he had steadily read through most of the books in Kyuubi's cave and had knew quite a lot about most subjects but Kyuubi told him to act dumb and keep to the lower end of the class in terms of skills

**"I think it would be best if nobody knew you have been training all this time, given that the villagers and shinobi wouldn't let you into the library or buy new weapons there would be no way you could know or do anything other that if you were in contact with me"**

Naruto thought this made sense so he agreed and after he realized he was late for his first class he ran until he burst in through the door as his soon to be teacher Iruka-san started telling his students about the new students "as you can see we have a new student today class, his name is Naruto Uzumaki"

He turned to Naruto "please take a seat Naruto"

Naruto nodded and took the only seat left free.

Hinata had looked up just as the rest of the class had as the door opened to see Naruto and a blush rose on her face _"Naruto-kun_..."

She had been watching the boy for many years, once she had almost gotten up the courage to go talk to him but her bodyguard had called her back. He had told her that her father had forbidden any of their family to even go near him, when she asked her father why he had forbade them all he said was "_I am your father and what I say is for you own good_"

And that was the end of it. But now the same boy was in her class and she might be able to get to know him, she had seen how the villagers and other shinobi had treated him and through it all he kept going with a smile on his face and full of confidence. How she wanted to be like him, she had been treated like she was weak and less that her cousin Neji. She was so shy and never thought she would ever be good at anything until she saw how he could get back up and keeps on trying after everything that had happened to him.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and introduced himself "hey I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

Hinata blushed and started playing with her fingers in nervous shy way "H...Hin..." she stuttered and trailed off, after she calmed down a little she tried again" H...Hinata H...Hyuuga"

Hearing the name Naruto thought back to the book he read on the clans and bloodlines of konoha_" Hyuuga? Well I should have known that from the trademark eyes but she is really shy but she is kinda cute..."_

His thoughts trailed off onto the subject of her bloodline limit but before he could get very far his teacher called for the class's attention "can anyone tell me about chakra?"

Seeing that nobody was going to answer and wanting to get on with things so he could finish and go train some more he held up his hand, seeing this Iruka nodded to Naruto for permission to explain.

Naruto got up

"chakra is basically a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, ninja combine the two into chakra and use it to fuel their jutsu, you also need proper control otherwise even if you have enough of both types of energy you may not be able to get the proper mix and you wont be able to do anything with it or whatever you were trying to do will blow up in your face"

When he finished he sat down and smiled at his teacher to continue. After he had listened to the boy's explanation Iruka nodded and carried on with the day's lesson.

After class Iruka held Naruto back

"Naruto, I want to thank you for your input today. Its nice to see your ok, I know about your situation and I know how it feels. I was an orphan too and I wanted to know if there was anything I could do?"

Naruto smiled "well I could use a friend sensei, as you might have seen I haven't got many and it can get kinda tiresome on your own"

Iruka smiled sadly and agreed, he had seen how the village had treated him over the years and knew it could not have been easy for him " ok then Naruto...tell you what, would you like to go get something to eat?"

Naruto grinned and nodded like his head was going to topple off so they went to the local ramen stand and ordered a couple of bowls.

When Naruto got home he collapsed onto the sofa _those last couple of laps around konoha were the worst...I hope that fox is happy, she is succeeding where the villagers failed and is killing me!_

Naruto heard Kyuubi laugh** "stop whining kit, you know its for your own good and it wasn't THAT bad. Now onto your chakra control training. I want you to walk up the wall until your on the ceiling and hang there for as long as you can until you can't hold on any longer...I would suggest being above the sofa so you have a soft landing"**

Naruto spent the next couple of hours with the blood trying to fill his head and him not only keeping himself up but using chakra to keep the pressure in his head getting too bad. He finally couldn't stay awake any longer and dropped onto the sofa. When he landed he was in front of Kyuubi's cell again.

"**Ok kit I have some things to give you, first here" she** threw something towards him to land with a metallic clang at his feet. In front of him lay the most beautiful sword he had ever seen, the hand guard was shaped like the nine tails of the demon fox inlayed with silver and another red metal that seemed to glow. The blade was a meter long with a design of the fox and her human form beneath it, on the hilt was the kanji for immortal fox

"Thank you sensei, its beautiful" a scabbard appeared on his back so he slid his new sword into place

"**Your welcome kit but I also have another gift for you but promise not to freak out" **

Naruto was a little worried but agreed he suddenly felt a whirlwind spring up around him. Naruto felt the flesh under his skin shrink slightly and he could no longer feel his heart beat. When the whirlwind died down there was a full length mirror next to Kyuubi's cell, Naruto we over to it to see what had happened. What he saw shocked him, his body looked emaciated, his skin had tuned grey and he had black patches below his sunken eyes. His hair had turned grey and his clothes had turned to those of a spectre

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" he yelled towards Kyuubi who knew what was going to happen but still frowned when he shouted

"**Naruto calm down, your not going to stay like that so just let me explain, your new form comes with new abilities. The first of which is you cant die... good to know huh?"** not getting the reaction she hoped Kyuubi carried on** "in your new form you have control over life and death, to begin with you can put others who are going to die unless something is done into a near coma state so they can survive untill somebody can heal them. Another ability is that of gliding, when you jump from a great height or relax you can glide with the wind. Bad news is your technically dead but its not as big a deal for you as say...anyone else, when you change back your heart will start beating again and it will be like nothing happened. You can access your power over life in your normal form but the more useful abilities like being able to act as a shinigami in sealing jutsu can only be used like this. As your power grows this form will take on more fox like traits."**

Naruto relaxed and not was only curious "so how do I turn back?"

Kyuubi had been waiting for him to ask "just** think about your normal self, this will be the same for any more forms I give you"**

Naruto did as he was told and he was soon back to his normal self "thanks, I was a little worried I would be stuck like that forever!"

Naruto went right up to the cage and hugged her "thank you Kyuubi" Naruto backed off and Kyuubi decided to tell him about the new form some more

"** there is a weapon that goes with that form but it will appear when you need it... as that's everything I think you should get some sleep"** she gave a mental push and Naruto vanished "** I hope he wont need to use that form too soon, it would mean someone he knows would be hurt and that would hurt Naruto**"

Over the next couple of weeks Naruto got to know his classmates, most of them were ok. Shikamaru was really smart but he was so lazy! He and Naruto had met up outside of class and played shogi, they were even a pretty good match. Choji ate as much as Naruto, Naruto had read about Choji's clan's jutsu so he knew they needed a lot of energy stores. Hinata still hadn't gotten over her shyness towards him

"_What's up with her? Why is she always stuttering and twiddling her fingers?"_ Her cousin didn't talk to him or anyone else much if at all, Sasuke was always brooding with Ino and Sakura fawning over him..."_what made HIM so special_?"

Ok he had the sharingan bloodline but so what? It wasn't any better that the "byakugan" and he was just as stuck up as Neji.

Kiba was ok and his dog was pretty cute, Shino was quiet but as Naruto knew about his clan and the fact they used bugs that lived inside them he could understand.Tenten was pretty cute too but she was kinda intimidating with all those weapons she carried around...the fact she could slice off body parts within a moments notice didn't help, Lee just looked like his sensei gai. The two had been training together as Lee had no skill with ninjitsu or genjutsu so he began wearing weights to help his agility and stamina. As Kyuubi had told him he kept his grades low and hid how strong and smart he was getting from everyone.

As the end of his 3 years came around Iruka told them about the exam "this year you will be required to perform a bunshin jutsu, create two perfect clones and hold them for a minimum of ten seconds"

Naruto wasn't worried until Kyuubi spoke up

"**Naruto I know this sounds stupid but I think you should fail this exam, and before you start asking why I scanned the mind of the man next to your sensei, he is a traitor to konoha and wants to use you in his plans. I think we should go along with him then find a way to turn him over to the hokage"**

this sounded silly but Kyuubi had never done anything before that had endangered him before so he did as she suggested and when it was his turn he produced two terrible bunshins, Iruka looked at them and with reluctance failed Naruto,Mizuki turned to him

"Cant we pass him? He did manage to make two bunshin"

Iruka shook his head "the rules say they have to be perfect copies, there is nothing I can do"

Later when Naruto left the class Mizuki caught up to him "hey...Naruto is it? I feel bad about what happened in there so I'm going to let you in on something, there is another way to pass... All you have to do is learn a jutsu from the forbidden scroll, but afterwards I need you to bring it to me in the forest so I can return it, don't want you getting caught returning it do we?"

With that he walked off and left Naruto thinking "_I know he is just tricking me but there must be some powerful jutsu in that scroll for it to be forbidden and I do want to pass..."_

Later that night Naruto was jumping on the roofs of the village heading for his meeting with Mizuki "I_ better sit somewhere and learn a jutsu or two first then I can hand it over"_

Naruto was a little weighted down with the bulk of the scroll but wasn't worried, he carried more that this when he started his training. when he got to the forest he sat and opened the scroll, reading each of the numerous jutsu Naruto memorised all of them, most he didn't think he would be able to do yet and some were dangerous but he would learn them in time, after he had learned and mastered the jutsu he thought were ok for the minute he rolled the scroll back up and headed to his meeting place and waited for Mizuki.

When the ninja got there he saw Naruto with the huge scroll on his back

"_So he actually managed it? Now I can get out of this useless village and go somewhere better and sell their secrets as well!"_

Naruto go up and was about to take off the scroll when Iruka jumped in front of him "don't do it Naruto"

Mizuki was less than pleased " Iruka, what are you doing here? Protecting the demon?"

Naruto knew he meant him but decided to play along "what do you mean?"

Mizuki laughed "should I tell him Iruka?" Mizuki looked at Naruto "the reason you are hated and have grown up with no family!"

Iruka pleaded with him "Mizuki, the third's law!"

Mizuki just laughed again " you boy, are the vessel of the Kyuubi no kitsue, the very demon that tried to destroy konoha and killed half of the village before the forth sealed it inside a newborn baby. They are the reason you have grown up hated and scorned!"

laughing still he looked on to see Naruto's reaction...it never came, Naruto looked calm as thou this was old news, after seeing his reaction Mizuki threw a kunai at him but Iruka jumped in the way getting hit right in the chest, after falling to the floor Naruto ran over to him, after a second he knew he was going to die unless something was done soon, Mizuki just huffed and shouted to Naruto " he knew as well Naruto and he didn't tell you, they all lied to you! Your a monster now DIE!"

he was going to rush Naruto when the little boy spoke in a very quiet but dangerous voice " I don't care Mizuki-san, I knew everything a long time ago...you told me I could graduate if I learned a jutsu from this scroll" Naruto took the forbidden scroll off his back and leaned on it " well I guess its time I showed you what I learned!"

Finishing he made a seal and shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

and in a large puff of smoke a thousand or more Naruto's appeared and proceeded to beat Mizuki into a bloody smear on the grass then picked him up, tied him up and handed him to the original Naruto. After he saw his clones bow and disappear he ran over to Iruka, checking his wound again he knew he was going to die "Naruto... close your eyes cough"

Naruto was crying but did as he was told, after a moment he felt something on his forehead. he opened his eyes to see his teacher without his forehead protector " you are now a genin of konoha Naruto, bare that title with pride" he coughed again and fell unconscious, Naruto was still crying but suddenly remembered about the gift Kyuubi gave him, as this was the first time he used it he changed form. He once again looked like a wraith, placing his hand on his teacher he forced him into a coma state and stopped the damage going any farther "_ok so he is stable, now what?_"

Kyuubi was back in his head "you** should be able to get him to the hospital but they would worry if you bought him in as you are so change back and carry him!" **Naruto hoisted his Iruka onto his back with ease, changed back and sped to the hospital so they could save his sensei.

After that incident Naruto was called to see the hokage "Naruto I know what happened with Mizuki and Iruka, I'm sorry I could not send anyone to help. Mizuki has been arrested and imprisoned and Iruka his recovering in hospital... I know you stole the forbidden scroll but it was returned so no harm done."

Naruto looked relieved "but I do have some questions, for example what did you DO to them? Mizuki had to have a team of medic-nins heal him and Iruka is in a coma and wont wake up... I am told it is what saved his live but what happened?"

Naruto explain about Mizuki then told the hokage what had happened with Iruka "so you see I had no choice"

The hokage to a pull on his pipe and let the smoke out slowly "_so the Kyuubi DID help him...I guess it was for the best_" he excused Naruto and the boy walked home for some well deserved sleep

A week later he was back in the classroom with Iruka congratulating them on becoming genin and telling them they would be assigned together in a three man group with a jounin leader, as he read out the groups the jounin came in to collect their group, everyone else left until Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were left

"You three are assigned to Hatake Kakashi, you may want to get out a book because you could be waiting a while" they all looked at him quizzically "Kakashi is notoriously late for everything."

They all found something to do and their teacher left. Three hours later Naruto decided he was going to punish their new sensei for being so tardy, he opened the door a crack and placed a board eraser on top so it would fall on his head when he came in.

"Naruto, you don't really think that will work do you?" Sakura said discouragingly. unlike her Naruto knew about their new teacher, he was famous for not only being late but also always having his nose in a copy of 'icha icha paradise' so when Kakashi finally arrived he opened the door to have the eraser fall on his head, Naruto couldn't help but fall on the floor laughing

"My first opinion is...I don't like you"


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note**** wrote the first chapter before I opened the account so I already have a new chapter, sorry about the grammar, don't have a proof reader and my spelling and stuff sucks so anyone willing to proofread for me with get to read any new chapters first, once again I don't own naruto or devil may cry. No flames or perpetrators will be shot; survivors will be shot again ;) thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi put his 'book' away, looked at each of them, shook the chalk out of his hair and sneezed "met upstairs on the roof in five minutes" after he finished his speech kakashi promptly vanished. sasuke scowled at him " nice work dobe" then got up and left with sakura no far behind, thinking this would be a good time for practice naruto opened the window and started walking up the academy wall. when they all got to the roof kakashi was surprised to see naruto next to him on the rail, naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled " just thought I would get some practice in, I've been told to keep practicing my chakra control whenever I get a chance" kakashi shook his head and nodded for naruto to have s seat, when the rest of the team arrived kakashi put his book away " ok, why don't we start with everyone introducing themselves" sakura piped up " why don't you go first sensei to give us an idea" kakashi thought for a second " my name is hatake kakashi, I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. I have many hobbies and my dreams..." everyone thought "_great, we didn't learn anything other than his name!_" kakashi pointed at sakura " your up next pinky" a little annoyed at the 'pinky' remark sakura never the less got up " my name is haruno sakura, my likes are(she looked over at sasuke) my dislikes are idiots and ino-pig, my hobbies are learning and reading up on new jutsu, my dream is (she once again stares at sasuke)" kakashi pointed to sasuke " what about you small dark and broody?" sasuke scowled but stood up " my name is Uchiha sasuke, I don't have many likes but I have lots of dislikes, my dream...no my ambition is to kill a certain man" again scowling at his sensei he stat back down.

Kakashi really didn't want to but pointed to naruto "and lastly what's your story?" naruto stood and smiled "my name is Uzumaki naruto, I like training and RAMEN! I dislike sasuke-teme and (his voice lost its joy and kakashi noticed a deep abyss of pain in his eyes) people that treat others like filth" everyone looked up at him but the moment was gone. He smiled again and sat back down

kakashi looked at naruto again "_that boy is not who or what he appears to be, I'm going to have to talk to hokage-sama about this later " _ok, everyone can relax for the rest of the day, tomorrow we begin training, don't eat breakfast...you wont be able to hold it down" once again he disappeared.

Appearing in the hokage's office he quickly bowed" hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt you but I need to talk to you about naruto" Sarutobi looked up" what is it kakashi-san?" kakashi stood up "is there anything about naruto's past I don't know? Today I saw something in that boy's eyes I should not have seen, I saw anguish. I don't think we know him at all, the naruto we know laughs and smiles all the time and pranks people, I know you and he know each other well and I wanted to know if you know why." kakashi waited for his answer. When the third answered it was slowly "when naruto was four I was going to visit him one day, when I arrived I found the house he was living it at the time burned to the ground. Fearing for his life I searched the wreckage, I found him huddled in a corner beaten black and blue with fractured ribs and broke bones. I later found out he had been beaten for days then thrown into his house by a mob that proceeded to burn the place down. It was kept quite that he survived and the people that started it were punished of course but the trauma gave him a split personality, one side had no memory of the attack and only contained the happy emotions while the other had all the repressed anger and anguish, naruto has no idea the incident ever happened. after it happened I forbade even to make mention of it, anybody that ever did would be executed without question" kakashi looked shaken " why would you make a law like that? what would happen to naruto?" the hokage looked horrified "if naruto were to ever realize what happened the darker personality would get out...naruto may not hold a grudge but his darker side is liked to the kyuubi...he would obliterate Konoha and everyone in it...not even I could stop him"

_The next day at the training grounds_

"where is he?!!!" naruto had be pacing for 15 minutes. sakura looked up to see their sensei walking into the clearing " YOUR LATE!" kakashi rubbed the back of his head " I got lost on the road of life" everyone sweat-dropped but didn't want to say anything. naruto asked the question they were all thinking " so what is this training?" kakashi got a sinister smile on his masked face " this is survival training, you see the test in the academy was to find out which of you COULD become genin, this test is to decide who WILL, be warned this test has a 66 failure rate as you will be fighting the others for the one place" with that he took out two bells " your task is to get on of these bells from me by.." he took out an alarm and set it to twelve "noon" with that they all jumped off in different directions, when naruto had hidden himself he heard kyuubi's voice " **kit, I have something to talk to you about, it wont take long " **naruto closed his eyes and was once again in front of kyuubi "so what's up, you know I'm in a test so it must be important" kyuubi walked right up to the cage "** I have a new form to give you, this one is going to be a little different than what you are used to but I think you will use it to it's full advantage"** with that she shot a bolt of red chakra at him, his clothes changed to those of a priest and in his hand was a long metal staff " what does this form do kyuubi?" seeing he had fully transformed she started telling him this form's abilities "**this form is a seal specialist, when your transformed you can make low level seals and understand how other seals work. Thou you still need to practice to gain power this form can gain power by you researching seals and practicing, your seal-master form has a completely separate chakra system from your normal form so you won't deplete your reserves. It has your normal speed and strength but after too many seals you will revert to your basic form". **after she had finished she set naruto back into the real world " that was odd" wanting to give his new power a try naruto tried making a seal on his weapon pouch that would send the weapon he thought of to his hand. After a few tries it worked "all right! Now to get those bells" naruto ran from his hiding spot and started attacking kakashi head on. Kakashi blocked each of his punches without looking up from his 'book' so naruto jumped back, summoned a kunai to his hand and threw it in one quick motion. Kakashi had to look up from his 'book' to dodge it "_how did he pull a weapon so fast? I didn't even see him move!"_ sasuke had been watching as well but saw the seal on naruto's weapon holster "_so that's how he did it, the seal on his weapon's pouch sends the kunai to his hand without him having to touch it...how did a dobe like him think up something like that ? And who did he get to put it there?_" with these thoughts floating around their heads naruto broke off his attack and jumped back into the bushes.

after thinking about it he realized the reason for the test and went to find sasuke " hey sasuke, we need to team up, there is no way to get the bells on our own against a jounin but the three of us could." surprised at the sense the dobe was making they found sakura, with sasuke already in it took little effort to convince her "_she really is sasuke's fangirl at heart"_ naruto smiled. after forming a plan sasuke sent a volley of fireballs towards their sensei with shout of "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" **after managing to dodge them all naruto tackled him but came away with a log "**Kawarimi no Jutsu**?" kakashi appeared behind him and performed the "**Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of pain**!**" **causing naruto to fly off into the distance clasping hiss bottom " wow, good distance" was all kakashi said before he noticed the bells were gone and sakura was standing on a tree branch where he used to be " good work sakura, you got the bells, who are you going to give the other one to?" she looked like she was thinking about it then threw one each to sasuke and the now returned naruto " the group worked together so we all win" kakashi looked angry " you all...pass" after seeing them all sweat drop he smiled " as you worked out it was all about teamwork. You worked together well and that is what all teams need, good teamwork. Ok tomorrow we start our real mission so rest up."

After many d ranked missions naruto got fed up and asked the hokage for something harder " come on old man, we have been doing chores for ages now, can't you give us something harder?" Sarutobi knew this was coming so he threw a mission to kakashi "this is a c-rank mission, you are to guard a bridge builder on his way to wave country" Tazuna walked in "these runts are going to be the ones guarding me? I'll be dead before we even get to the next village" his breath stank of sake, before anyone saw what happened naruto had picked up the bridge builder in one hand and looked like he was going to throw him out the window, with the voice of his dark half overlapping his own he said to Tazuna "**show some respect old man, otherwise an elderly gentleman such as yourself might find himself experiencing a long drop and a sudden stop" **kakashi looked worried but the hokage just calmly said to naruto "naruto it is not wise to kill your client, he does not know anything about our ninja. It is not a slight against your skills, now let him down so we can carry on with the mission" naruto's eyes glazed over for a second. When his eyes went back to normal he let Tazuna down and stood back where he had been standing to begin with.

After naruto had settled the hokage carried on "as I was going to say, I will be sending kurenai's team with you kakashi, I think this would leave you all plenty of time to train. You will meet them at the gate in ten minutes and you will carry out the mission." everyone except the bridge builder bowed (he was shaking from fright) and they all left.

As they walked towards wave country naruto spotted a puddle by the side of the road, knowing that they hadn't had rain in the last couple of days and after studying lots of elemental jutsu he turned to hinata " hey hinata, your able to see things with the Byakugan right?" hinata was shocked naruto had talked to her but nodded " hai" naruto smiled " would you mind checking that puddle out? I know it sounds stupid but humor me?" hinata nodded again and activated her bloodline, what she saw were two chakra signatures "n...naruto-kun, i s...sense two ch...Chakra sig...Signatures in that puddle" naruto smiled, called two kunai to his hand from his pouch and threw them at the puddle and waited. not a second after he threw them kakashi saw the movement and saw two mist nin poof into existence "_I wondered when they would show themselves, quite surprising naruto noticed"_ after they had gotten them tied up kurenai checked the bingo book " the demon brothers" when one woke up they asked him who he was working for " like I would waste my time telling you, you'll be dead soon anyway" kurenai used a genjutsu no him and had him screaming for mercy within five minutes " his name is gatou..." he didn't get a chance to say anymore because a large sword cut his head off in mid sentence , everyone jumped back but got into an attack position when they heard a voice in the mist " looser, couldn't keep his mouth shut" the mist covered the sword in the tree and the body, when it pulled back the body was gone and a masked man stood on the embedded sword " the famous copy nin of Konoha, hatake kakashi" kakashi narrowed his eye " zabuza, demon of the bloody mist" kakashi growled. Zabuza laughed "you know of me? I'm flatted" kakashi waved the others back "protect Tazuna. Kurenai, if things go bad get them out of here" while he spoke zabuza jumped while grabbing his sword to land further up the road. Kakashi uncovered his sharingan and rushed zabuza with a kunai in each hand, during the fight zabuza managed to make a couple of mizu bunshin to attack the group guarding Tazuna. Shino sent his bugs to suck the chakra from the clones, when they were destroyed the others turned back to see kakashi and zabuza standing on the water after having cast the water dragon technique at each other and canceled the other and zabuza had swapped with a mizu bunshin to get behind kakashi and trap him in the water prison technique, kakashi tried to tell them to run, that zabuza was out of their league but naruto shook his head " kakashi-sensei, you once told us anyone that abandons their comrades are lower than trash. Anyway we can take this guy!" akamaru transformed into his beastman form so he and kiba could perform the gatsuga on zabuza, the mist nuke-nin had to dodge the attack so kakashi was freed from the water prison. Sasuke shot the grand fireball jutsu at zabuza who dodged again.

Naruto fought zabuza with Taijutsu until three senbon appeared in his neck and he collapsed, apparently dead.

A hunter nin appeared next to the body and picked it up " thank you for your help, I have been trying to capture this one for a long time" naruto was about to protest as he had been winning when kakashi stopped him " naruto its ok, this is a hunter nin." with that the hunter nin and the body of zabuza disappeared. not happy with how zabuza was 'killed' naruto asked kyuubi " _are senbon a proper killing method?_" kyuubi mentally shook her head **"senbon are used in acupuncture, if used in the right way they can put a person in a deathlike state" **naruto sighed " kakashi, that wasn't a hunter nin. How would they normally dispose of a body?" kakashi wondered why he wanted to know but told him anyway "a hunter Nin would normally destroy a body on the spot, taking the head as proof. The body can hold many secrets to the villages jutsu so it is the hunter Nin's job to stop those secrets getting out" now everyone wondered what was going on "_why does naruto want to know how a hunter nin destroys a body"_sakura didn't think anything was wrong.

naruto smiled " we had better get moving, I think we will see zabuza again so we need training before then" Tazuna told them they could use his house so when they got there kakashi took him aside " so why do you think we will see zabuza again?" naruto still had a smile on his face " the hunter nin used senbon to the neck, not a normally fatal weapon or wound. then she took the 'body' with her instead of cutting off the head and dealing with the body, that means he is still alive and we will see him again" kakashi was shocked naruto had figured all of this out but as he was tired from chakra overuse.

After dinner the boy sitting next to naruto started ranting , asking why they were trying when they were going to die anyway " we are trying because if you don't then nothing will ever change and people will carry on dying because of that man, we are here to stop him and that is what we are going to do and if you want to give up that's fine but don't you DARE put others down for wanting to stop a man like gatou" naruto chastised the boy, sakura was shocked at her teammate " naruto, don't you think that's a little harsh?" the boy inari looked more angry that before " what do you know? You never lost your parents!" naruto had his head down and was shaking, hinata looked very nervous. When naruto spoke it was with barely veiled rage in his voice and his dark side's voice overlapping his own "**boy I have lost more than you could know I grew up without anyone to look after me. My parents died the day I was born and since then my entire village has hated me for something I cannot help. your father was a man who protected people, he died with that in his heart and your cowardice is a poor way to honor his memory so grow a back-bone and grow up." **when he stopped talking inari started crying and ran outside.

Not wanting to listen to anyone chastise him for his words naruto left too, he walked into the nearby forest and started training. after they hard recovered from shock kakashi apologized for naruto to Tazuna, the old man waved his apology off " I can tell that blonde boy has pain in his heart, inari's father fought gatou and his men and died, after he learned of his father's death inari lost all hope and cant see why anyone would fight as he feels they will just die like his father" the mood in the room turned somber. Kakashi and kurenai talked for a minute " ok people, as I don't think zabuza will be up to much for a while we have about a week to train. Kurenai will train her team while I train mine, we will train in turns so one team is always protecting Tazuna."

The next day found sasuke, sakura and naruto in a clearing with a bandaged kakashi "our training will consist of chakra control, this is a harder exercise but you need to learn it. your going to be climbing a tree without your hands" seeing their looks he placed a foot onto the tree and started to walk up the tree until he was half way up " you channel the right amount of chakra to your feet to stick to the tree, too much and your rebound off the trunk and too little you wont stick. Ok? Begin" they then spent the rest of the day trying to complete the exercise. Sakura, having the best control already completed it first. She and kakashi left and left the other two to complete it, when they couldn't mould chakra any longer they walked back.

The day after next sasuke and naruto carried on until sasuke reached the top then left while naruto kept at it. the blonde kept practicing until he collapsed from exhaustion, when he opened his eyes he was back in his mind so he walked to the area where kyuubi was caged " hey kyuubi-Chan, guess I overdid it" kyuubi shook her head "**that's just like you, train until you collapse and cant defend yourself"** naruto chuckled but then noticed on the next wall long another cage had appeared " were the hell did that come from?" out of the darkness stepped the forth " hello naruto" having seen pictures and heard the third describe him naruto knew the man, he was the reason he had kyuubi sealed inside him " you BASTARD! what the hell are you doing in here and why did you bloody have to seal her (he pointed to kyuubi who had stayed quite when she saw naruto notice the forth) inside me?!" the forth winced at his words and the pitch of his voice " you know your history so you know kyuubi was attacking Konoha and I had couldn't destroy her so I had to seal her but only a newborn baby could hold her, as to why you I knew you would be strong enough to hold her and anything the villagers would say if they disregarded my last wish for you to be viewed as a hero for holding her...I know because you are my son." naruto sat down in the water" you are the reason I have no family and the whole village hates me, you are the reason I have had to scavenge for food over the years and why I only have gotten friends in the last few years...YOUR THE REASON I'M TREATED LIKE A MONSTER" naruto shouted at him until he was raw. Arashi looked terribly old while naruto shouted him "that is true naruto, I'm sorry but I had no choice. there was nothing else I could do but I want to try to make it up to you if I can...I was sealed inside you with kyuubi-san instead of being consumed by the shinigami, I had planned on revealing the fact when it was a better time but your mother's bloodline as activated and I have to instruct you in it's use" naruto wanted to stay mad at the man but the possibility of having a bloodline was too much to ignore " I have a bloodline?" Arashi nodded "you have two, mine and your mothers. Mine won't activate until your have reached certain requirements but your mother's has activated now. Her bloodline allowed the person to use the ability's of anybody linked to them in anyway, from touch to even their shadows touching. In a normal person that would be all you could do but with a person with a bloodline it allows you to take on their abilities and combine them. so for example if you got touched a person with sharingan you would then have it too , then you touched a member of the Hyuuga clan and got the Byakugan you could combine them into one ability...I think when your mother activated her's she had the white eyes but pale blue sharingan within it" naruto began grinning " I can see you can imagine the prospects, anyway I know what kyuubi has given you so I also have a present " he motioned for naruto to walk up to the bars, when he was close enough Arashi placed his palms on naruto's wrists, when he let go naruto saw two seals, one on each wrist " those seals with allow you to summon a set of twin swords, one with the power of a tempest and the other an inferno. They are called '**Agni & Rudra' **they are powerful weapons, when used properly they can join together to create a sword staff." naruto summoned the large swords "these are so cool!" Arashi continued " when you really need it I have made it so you can call on my ability's just remember I have chakra too and ok I wouldn't collapse but I will go into a dormant state until I regenerate my chakra back" with that naruto woke up to feel a girl giving him a shake "you can't sleep out here , you will catch a cold" the girl had a basket with plants she had gathered " what are those for?" the girl looked to her basket " a friend of mine is unwell, I am gathering them to help heal him. What is your name?" the boy rubbed the back of his head "my name is naruto, what's yours?"

The girl smiled " haku, what where you doing out here?" naruto smiled "I was training"

The girl laughed" are you a ninja? Do you have someone you wish to protect?"

Naruto nodded "my friends, I would protect them with me life" haku nodded" that's good, true power comes from wanting to protect your precious people" haku left and naruto went back to the house.

When naruto woke up he found he had been out for a day or two, "_I really must have been exhausted _" when he got downstairs he found two ninjas harassing inari and his mother, after naruto beat them to a bloody pulp he checked the other two were alright " gather the villagers and get them to the bridge, I have a feeling that is where all this is going to end and soon" naruto ran off to the bridge to find kakashi and zabuza fighting while kurenai, kiba ,shino and sakura guarded Tazuna. naruto looked to the bridge and found sasuke and hinata in a cage made of ice mirrors, as they were getting beaten he ran into the cage to protect them " what are you doing dobe?!" sasuke had his sharingan activated and was protecting a now collapsed hinata " saving you two teme!" naruto blocked a few senbon that came from a nearby mirror "your in the cage now too moron! this is a trap and even with my sharingan active I cant stop zabuza's accomplice" sasuke blocked two senbon but got hit by the third taking him down too, after seeing both of his friends at his feet dead naruto lost it, red chakra started pouring out of him with massive killer intent. Kakashi felt the wave of horrific power coming from the ice dome "_is that naruto? Has the seal shattered?" _the seal was still there but only barely, he had to finish the fight before something happened. Naruto's power only rose until finally he merged with kyuubi's demon state, after growing fox ears, claws and tails he let out a terrifying roar making everyone freeze in fear. The shockwaves shattering the ice mirrors, naruto proceeded to beat the hunter Nin to within an inch of his life, stopping only when the Nin's mask broke revealing haku "why did you stop? I am defeated so I'm useless to my master, he has no need of a useless tool" kakashi took the moment to charge up the 'chidori' and was about to hit zabuza with it when haku jumped up to take the hit but naruto was too fast, he shot in front of haku. After stopping kakashi he smacked both nukenin on the neck and knocked them out, before kakashi could demand why he stopped him he saw naruto's eyes "their** fate is MINE to decide. Anyone else tries anything and there will not be a place on earth to hide from me"** he ran back to heck hinata and sasuke.

When he got there he found sasuke out cold but hinata was dying "** kakashi, kurenai, everyone get over here NOW. Hinata is dying!"** all of them ran to him, kurenai tried to help but she couldn't do anything "NO! There CANT be nothing we can do!" hinata slipped away as they tried to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

auther's note thankyou for the reviews, kep them coming. im slimming down the chapters as per request, going to try and work on character development, so far it's been naruto-centric so will try to fill out the others. please remember to review the earlier chapters but as with before no flames. tearing someone down never made anything better and it just shows your low character :p

chapter 3

Naruto started to cry but then remembered everything both Kyuubi and the forth had told him " Kakashi! where is Hinata's father, the hokage and the frog sennin?"

Kakashi was confused " why would that matter? there is nothing we can do.."

Naruto got a dangerous look in his eyes that promised a lot of pain and a very slow death if Kakashi didn't tell him " Hinata's father and the hokage are in konoha and Jiraiya is in stone country but i fail to see how they can help"

Naruto started glowng first red then blue and finally gold. With a loud crack the air was filled with smoke and there stood the three very confused men

" what the hell is going on here!" Hiashi Hyuuga shouted, Naruto glared at him

" **you are heare to save your daughter, ether get over here now or you will find the rest of your life to be short and painfull"** Naruto was not going to be messed with today, knowing the tone in his voice the third grabbed both men and pulled them to Hinata's body, appon seeing his dead daughter Hiashi started crying " what happened?"

Kakashi tried to explain but now was not the time, Naruto handed everyone a large soldier pill " ** we dont have time, everyone take those pills and ether lay your hand on me or on someone who is...i cant do this on my own and i need your help"**

nobody was going to tell the blonde that Hinata was dead because the determination in his eyes told them right now that wasn't something to say, they each took the pill and laid a hand on him.

After Shino's, Kiba's, Hiashi's and finally Sasuke's bloodlines swept over him Naruto linked to each of them, all of their knollege and ability's were his to use. he harnessed all of the power available to him, including Kyuubi and the forth's. chakra erupted from him then was sucked back in, he combined both his forms into his own untill he was wearing a raged priest's robe. if the other's were shocked at what was happening to Naruto it was nothing to what was about to happen, in his hands grew a ball of white crackeling energy, as he pushed it closer to Hinata's body a gale blew outwards from it. the wind grew untill he pushed the orb into her body, when it was all the way in he let out a scream untill he was raw.when he could no longer scream Hinata took in a sharp breath and opened her eyes.

Everyone besides Naruto collapsed from exustion but managed to stay awake and some sitting up, " Hinata-chan?"

Naruto wiped a hair away from her face, Hinata saw him then blushed maddly

" she's ok" Kiba was laughting. after a while Gatou showed up with all of his men to kill Zabuza " i came here to kill that useless ninja after he killed the bridge builder but i see he couldn't even do that so im going to have to kill him then kill that good for nothing nuke-nin" Naruto left the others and stood up " buddy, you have caught me on one hell of a bad day, ether walk away now or you wont walk away at all" Naruto was still swimming with chakra so when Gatou refused he changed again "**Naruto, for what you managed to do i am giving you a new form, this is your combat form, with your ability and the power you now have your combat form's basic level will be that of what would normally be considered a were-wolf, you will be incredably fast and strong,your stamina and speed endurance will be enormous"** after he had changed in Naruto's place stood what can only be described as walking death, standing 8 foot high with the furr, head, claws and hind legs of a wolf with the chest and arms of a human. Naruto still had the seals for his new swords on his arms, calling for them he launched himself at the army, hitting them at a run he oblitterated them in their droves. when he reached the middle he reached out as far as he could with his swords and started spinning,the fire torrnado he created only left his friends unharmed and gatou was trying to flee. when Naruto reached up he dissmissed his swords and picked the short man up by his shirt "**i gave you a chance to leave but you refused,now your going to recieve the worst punishment i can give you " **Naurto threw him into the air then shot a fire ball at him, the flaming ball struck him but rather that consuming the man he was sucked into it and was containually burned, after a moment he sent the ball and the burning man into a portal he made and then closed it .

After he was finished he changed back and almost fell to the ground,he would have fallen compleatly but the hokage stopped him " well done my boy...rest now" having saved everyone, stopped Zabuza and Haku and braught Hinata back from the dead Naruto could do nothing more that allow the darkness of sleep to claim him.

when Naruto woke up he had a pounding headache, managing to lift his arm Naruto now saw a hole in his skin and bugs start crawling out to look at him

"_we are glad to see you are awake master"_ the bug's voice sounded like many voices saying the same thing. Naruto remembered he had linked to Shino while trying to bring Hinata back

" i guess this is going to take a little getting used to" the bugs crawled back into the whole and it closed behind them, after shaking his head to try and clear his head Naruto went to the bathroom to have a wash but when he looked into the mirror he gasped "_lavander sharingan?_" remembering the forth had said thats what happened to his mother's eyes he relaxed a bit . After he had gotten dressed Naruto walked downstairs to see a very full table, sitting closely together were :- team Kurenai, team Kakashi, Inari, the bridge-builder Tazuna and his daughter, Hiashi, the hokage Sarutobi and the frog sennin Jiraiya. seeing he was up Sarutobi called him over.

" Naruto, im glad to see you are awake...infact im surprised your awake so quickly after the events at the bridge"

everyone that was nodded " i have heard from the others what happened before we got there but there are still some things im wondering about"

Naruto sat across from the hokage, he sat between Hinata and Shino. Hinata blushed while Shino nodded " i will answer as best i can hokage-sama,what would you like to know?"

Sarutobi took a moment but looked first at Hinata then Naruto " i think i know how you did what you did to Gatou's army and Haku but about everything else... why did you spare Zabuza and Haku? where did you get those swords? how did you teleport us over that distance in second and how in the name of Kami did you do what you did to Hinata?" nobody had brought up the fact that Hinata had died.

Naruto sighed, knowing this would not go down well "i spared those two because i think we could use Zabuza if he will consent to it, Haku was mearly acting as his tool but also Zabuza was the only one to ever protect her. Both of them were hired to do a job just like we were so i cant really hold a grudge for that ether, the swords i will tell you about alone. i teleported you here using a jutsu i learned from my tenant and as for Hinata...Kyuubi gave me a few forms to make up for being the reason my life has been hell, one of those forms allows me more than a little power in that area. that combined with my mother's bloodline allowed me to heal her...plus get some interesting new abilities"

Naruto closed his eyes only to open them and show pale blue sharingan overlaying lavander eyes. Hiashi almost had a heart-attack while Sasuke glared at him "_how did he get the sharingan? and HOW did he get the Byakugan"_

Hinata couldn't see his eyes but almost everyone else could. Kakashi had been wondering just what the hell was going on till Naruto mentioned Kyuubi "_ why is Kyuubi being so helpful? its a demon for crying out loud!"_

Kurenai, like all of the older ninja knew Naruto was the container for the demon fox but never thought he was the Kyuubi itself but the fact that they were on speaking turms and it had been TEACHING him was shocking..

Jiraiya knew that the seal hadn't broken so that Naruto's linking to it can't have been Kyuubi's doing so the boy must have control of the power _" with his parent's bloodlines and their legendary abilities AND Kyuubi backing him this kid is going to be a force to be reckoned with...i wonder if Sarutobi will let me train him ?_"

Shino received information from his bugs letting him know Naruto now possesed his family's bloodline " _Naruto...i shall have to talk to my father as soon as the mission is over"_

Kiba had been talking with Akamaru "_he smells different that before,like something from everyone and two scents i dont recognise but they were always there..they have become stronger now"_

Kiba didn't know what to think but if Naruto got each of the bloodlines of the group he would need to talk to his family about teaching him.

Sakura had been listening to the conversation with a mixture of awe, shock and denial "_how can this be? Naruto ws always the dead last! was that always an act?...Naruto sounds like he is leaving something out but with everything else that has happened i can understand...but what is this about the Kyuubi? didn't the forth kill it years ago?"_

Sakura desided to voice the last point " hokage-sama, what is all this about the Kyuubi? wasn't it killed?"

Sarutobi sighed " i didn't want the fact getting out to anyone of the lower generation but as you are on Naruto's team you and Sasuke deserve to know... twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked konoha as you were told but it wasn't defeated. it was a demon so it could never be destroyed outright so the forth created a seal that would hold it forever trapped inside a living vessel. nothing else would be able to hold it."

He took a pull on his pipe " no normal person could hold it, only a newborn baby with it's chakra coils still undeveloped could withstand the connection with the demon so that is what he did, the forth sealed the demon into the only newborn in konoha...Naruto"

Everything clicked into place for the youger people in the room, why Naruto was treated the way he was and why he could do the things he could. Sakura had a horrafied look on her face "_i have always been horrable to Naruto, all he did was try to be my friend and i scorned him..." _

Hinata now understood aswell and why her father had always looked down on the blonde _" Naruto-kun..." _Naruto looked to Hiashi " Hiashi-san, when we were linked i learned many things. some i would talk with you alone about but there is something that should be said infront of everyone, Hinata is not her mother. your daughter is strong and her own person, to treat her as you have is something i will not let stand" before Hiashi could voice his anger at being talked to in such a manner Naruto looked over to the third hokage " i think it is time for that chat hokage-sama" both standing up they left and outraged Hiashi, an incredably embarrised Hinata and everyone else with their jaws on the floor

The blonde and the hokage stood together looking up into the sky, Naruto looked over to the old man " the swords were a gift from my father, i know you know who that is. He is here within me as Kyuubi is within me. instead of being taken by the shinigami he was sealed aswell...i only found out recently but he and i have made peace, hokage-sama i need to make sure none of whats happened here to leaves this house. i will explain everything that has happened to me when we get back to konoha"

Sarutobi thought Naruto looked very old , like he had seen too much in his young life "Naruto as you know who your father is it is now my honour to tell you that your father left you the Kazama estate and bank account. it was his request you not know who your parents were before i thought you were ready, he didn't want you to be spoiled and everything handed to you. nothing good ever came from that and if you had been told you would most certainly would not have had the brass to tell Hiashi the truth and what you thought about the whole situation."

Sarutobi was smiling " i have wanted to put that tradition right for years...as hokage i could not."

now he was smiling a fully fledged grin " the look on his face was priceless" he patted Naruto on the back.

" you would have done your father proud... now how about we go back in? you have a girl in there that owes you her life and two criminals to deal with"

after the hokage left Naruto to sit back with the others the blonde went into the basement to see his captives " Zabuza, i would like to ask you if you would join the hidden leaf village."

Upstairs Kakashi and Kurenai were talking about their the ex-anbu's past " Kakashi you really can't blame yourself so much for Obito's death, there was nothing you could have done and you know it...you have beaten yourself up about it too long and i will not have it anymore" Kurenai had kne why Kakashi was always late, he spent hours at the momorial stone. For hours he would stare at the name of his old team mate, she had seen him some days arrive at dawn and leave at dusk.

Kakashi knew she ment well but it had been his fault they failed the mission, Obito had jumped into the path of a jutsu to save Kakashi. As he lay dying Obito asked Rin to remove his left eye and implant it into Kakashi, an earlyer jutsu had left his face scarred and taken his eye. Ever since then Kakashi had been morbidly depressed, after he got back to konoha Kakashi left anbu, he failed any team he was given and spent most of his time thinking

Kurenai had seen Kakashi one day, she liked him and hated to see him that way so she started to try and find a way to bring him back. over time she had learned that he was Naruto's godfather but couldn't bring himself to look at the boy, he reminded Kakashi too much of arashi. so when the blonde had been put into his genin group Kakashi knew he would have to teach the boy, when the last Uchiha was also placed in his care he was glad, he could make it up to his old friend and teach the boy to use his sharingan when it came."_i wish i could repay you Obito, i will train him and help rebuild your clan in honour of your memory"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note I don't own Naruto or devil may cry (the swords if you were interested). I'm overwhelmed by how much people seem to like this fic, I know some pairs are rare and at least I have always wanted someone to have the balls to tell Hiashi what an arse he and the elders are.**

**Chapter 4**

Hiashi had been sitting off in another room to think about when he had been told "_it's true Hinata does remind me so much of her mother, she is my first daughter so it is her destiny to be clan heiress but she has always been too shy and has never shown much skill with the family taijutsu style. Her sister Hinabi even beat her in their matches. Hiashi didn't want a weak heir to the clan or a weak daughter so he made her realise she was weaker that the rest of the clan...what if this boy could change that? I always thought he was the demon but a demon wouldn't have saved her, if he was the demon when he was strong enough he would have finished the job and destroyed konoha" _

Hiashi went over the situation over and over in his mind; perhaps he had been wrong..." _Naruto couldn't be the demon everyone thought he was, the council was wrong...HE was wrong to treat the boy like that all this time, but now he has our bloodline ability...yes I think that might work" _

Shino had been mulling the new facts about Naruto over in his mind; thinking about the blonde's childhood and how everyone had treated him had the stoic bug user thinking about his own younger self. "_I didn't used to act so cold to everyone, I used to try and fit in and make friends but when people learned about my bugs they all freaked out and wouldn't talk to me anymore, after a while I took to wearing my family's traditional jacket to cover up the effects of my training, my father knew if I hadn't I would get fan girls but they could freak out like everyone else. I started wearing goggles too... to stop people seeing the hurt I felt knowing I would never have friends that knew and still liked me." _Shino looked to his team mates "_they know about me and they don't mind...and now Naruto... maybe I don't have to hide anymore around them" _

Kiba had always had Akamaru to play with and because of his family's animal affinity he took on the boisterousness and aggressiveness of a dog so he always had lots of fun with the others in his clan but the rest of the village thought he was just loud "_at least I have my team-mates now, Shino is so quite but were good friends, Hinata is so shy but she really is cute...I wonder if she will,,," _he didn't get to finish the thought because Sakura smacked him on the head

"Kiba I know what you were thinking and its never going to happen"

Sakura had been thinking about how she had treated Naruto over the years and knew she needed to change "_everyone used to make fun of my forehead until Ino and I became friends, I remember it used to hurt so much with all those kids teasing me...that's nothing compared to what Naruto has had all his life...no wonder he pulled all those pranks, all he wanted was someone to notice him as something other that a demon" _Sakura decided not to chase Sasuke too much and train more "_maybe then he will notice me_" anyone that could read her thoughts would have sighed, she really did have a one track mind, even inner Sakura sweat-dropped.

the hokage mulled over everything Naruto had told him and what he knew about him "_he has changed so much, I don't think he has anything to worry about anymore"_ he looked at each of the genin in the room "_ he has so many friends that accept who he is... maybe with his help I can finally hand over the reins of hokage to someone younger...I'm getting too old for this"_

Zabuza couldn't believe what he was hearing " so let's go over that once more, your offering Haku and I sanctuary in konoha and all you want is for us to join you and become leaf nin? I know your hokage is upstairs but what makes you think you can offer something like this and even IF we agreed what would stop someone from taking us out for even being near there?"

Naruto sat down in front of him so they could look each other in the eye "yes that is what I am offering you; I have the authority to offer such a thing because I am the head of a clan, the hokage is upstairs and you both owe me your lives so the choice is yours"

Knowing Haku hated their life on the run and wanted a home Zabuza nodded "ok, I will agree to join konoha if your hokage agrees"

Naruto nodded "now I need to talk to Haku so don't worry if you cant hear us " Naruto walked over to Haku and made a seal of red chakra in the air in front of him then sat down " the seal will stop anyone from seeing or hearing us until I cancel it, I would like to talk with you"

Haku had been worried since she saw Naruto loose it after she 'killed' his friends, the raw power that came from him was horrifying "why didn't you kill me?"

Naruto smiled a sad smile "I want to know about your past, you don't strike me as an evil person and I wanted to know why, now I still want to know why " not waiting for her to speak he took her hands in his.

what happened next shocked both of them, both watched in total silence as Haku's life played before them, by the end Haku was crying quietly and one thought repeated over and over inside his head "_she's a HERM?!" _Naruto managed not to laugh because even he knew it would be a mistake. "_ok so that would explain why her father tried to kill her...and why she has hidden what sex she was as Zabuza's tool"_ Naruto sighed and let go " i'm sorry for what your father did to you and your mother because of your bloodline, Zabuza was the only one to look after and train you...does he know about you?"

Haku shook her head "I never let him find-out, i'm surprised he never noticed...so what are you going to do now you know?"

Naruto smiled " i'm going ask you to train me in your bloodline limit" Haku looked confused until Naruto formed a snow-ball in his hand "when I touch someone I can use there abilities...if it is someone with a bloodline I gain that too, if we are connected long enough or I concentrate enough I can see their memory." Haku blushed.

**"She would make a good wife Naruto, it is your job to rebuild the kazama clan"** Kyuubi's voice came out of nowhere "_Kyuubi-chan? I'm only 12! I shouldn't be thinking about marriage yet!" _

The forth chuckled "_she's right Naruto and she would keep any fangirls at bay... having a girl around that can turn someone into a frozen pincushion is kinda handy"_ Naruto mentally shook his head "I_ don't need your help on this you two, tell you what, I'll move your cages closer together and give you a shogi board how about that?"_ using his mind Naruto did that and both tenants shut up and started to play.

"So Haku, i know the only person you are close to is Zabuza but would you like a friend? You don't have anything to fear from me and I won't tell anyone you're secret unless you want me to"

Haku was close to crying "_he knows everything about me and yet still wants to be my friend..." _she didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded.

Naruto hugged the poor girl as she cried, Haku sobbed into his orangejumpsuit until all that came out was dry shudders. Naruto let gave her an extra tight hug then pulled back "Haku-Chan, if the hokage will agree I would like for your two to come live with me, my house is rather large and I will need a kenjutsu teacher before long if I'm going to learn how to use this thing "

Naruto pointed to the sword he had strapped to his back" plus I need to learn to control your bloodline now too" Naruto was grinning, Haku smiled and nodded.

When she agreed Naruto nodded too "I'm going to shut down the seal now so you and Zabuza can talk things over ok?" Naruto let the seal hanging over them fade and walked back upstairs , when he walked back into the dining room Naruto was met with stares from everyone, the stares were a mix of hope, anger, appraising and acceptance.

The anger came from Sasuke, Naruto had surpassed him and he even had HIS bloodline now, the hope came from Shino _"maybe I wont have to be alone anymore_" the appraising looks came from both Hyuuga, Jiraiya and the hokage. Hinata was in aw of the blonde, he had been through so much in his life and yet still had a smile on his face, Hiashi was wondering if his plan would work. Jiraiya wanted to ask if he could train the boy but was wondering what he could trust him with and Sarutobi knew the boy would protect his precious people with his life against anything.

The hokage turned to the blonde "Naruto we will be leaving after the bridge is build, I have already sent a message to konoha so I don't have to be back there for a while" he looked happy about that _"a couple of days away from that paperwork"_ the bane of his existence and that of all hokage's was the paperwork.

After a talking with the hokage and freeing Zabuza and Haku the group apart from Sarutobi and Hiashi spent the last 3 days working on the bridge, when it was finished and the bridge had been named after Naruto the group left for konoha. As they walked the long road back Hiashi slowed down to walk with Naruto "Naruto, I must apologise for how my clan has treated you over the years…I know I cant make it up to you but I would like to help you, I know you now have our bloodline and would like to offer training with it and our taijutsu style, Hinata knows the style and would appreciate the practice. If you wouldn't mind do you think you could help her? She lacks confidence in her abilities and needs to improve"

Naruto nodded and Hiashi walked on, the blonde thought for a moment then came to realize "_I think I have just been used_" Kyuubi and the forth laughed in his head but other than that said nothing.

When they reached konoha the hokage left the group with Zabuza and Haku. They walked to his office in the company of two ANBU, both talking about how he had disappeared one day and all the paperwork. Kurenai and her team separated after saying they had an hour to check in with their families and be back at their regular training ground, Kakashi bade fair-well to Hiashi as he left with Hinata before turning to his own team

"Ok, you each have an hour and a half to return home and change then get to training ground eleven." They each nodded, Sasuke left for the Uchiha compound while Sakura followed for a little while then left for her own home, Naruto was about to head back to his apartment when he remembered the house he now owned "_guess I better go check it out _" Naruto looked at the scroll he got from the hokage " _it says the house is in the forest inside the walls,"_ after he followed the instructions Naruto stood a little way away from training ground nine, as he walked further Naruto felt a genjutsu"_ Naruto, when I became hokage I had an illusion placed on the compound so nobody would find it, I hoped it would keep my family safe when met your mother and you were on the way…plus it kept anyone from bothering me… all that damn paperwork" _Naruto had to smile " I bet every hokage has thought that at-least once a day"

After Naruto walked through the genjutsu he saw his new house, the Kazama compound was as large as that of the Hyuuga or Uchiha but looked a slightly time worn. Thought Arashi had kept the place in good order 12 plus years of neglect had taken its toll. After looking through the main house Naruto looked to the grounds, inside the house he had found many bedrooms, a large kitchen, a very large library, a large bathroom, a living room and even an armoury. Outside he found gardens, a lake with a waterfall and training grounds

"Wow, this place is PERFECT!" Naruto discussed the state of the house with his father and Kyuubi "_the house is a mess, do ether of you have any ideas on how to fix it up?"_

Both tenants thought about It until Arashi remembered a jutsu he learned when he was a child to help around the house "_Naruto, there is a jutsu you can use with your clones to fix things" _in his mind Naruto saw the signs he needed "_it doesn't have a name but it is very useful"_

Naruto tried it out on a cracked window, as he applied chakra the crack in the glass retreated until the glass was once again a single pane "Wow, that IS useful"

Naruto made fifty shadow-clones and sent them off to fix the compound. Wanting to change into something else Naruto looked in the wardrobes, in one he found clothes that fit. They were a little age worn so he fixed them up and picked out a new outfit, he now wore black cargo pants with many different pockets to put his gear in. His equipment pouch attached to the cargo pant's belt and weapons holder on his right leg. He had on a ninja mesh undershirt under a black vest; he found scrolls already in the holders. Naruto put on fingerless gloves he found in a draw, looking in a mirror Naruto looked himself up and down "_much better _" contrary to popular belief Naruto hated orange but even with all the money Naruto had gotten from Kyuubi the shops still wouldn't sell him anything else so this was a welcome change. After looking at an old grandfather clock Naruto noticed he didn't have long so he left the clones fixing up the house and ran back to training ground eleven. When he got there he received stares from Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "what?"

They all shook their heads "nothing Naruto, anyway now we are all here I wanted to say well done on your mission. It didn't go as planned but thanks to you it went well and nobody got badly hurt."

Kakashi smiled his 'upside-down-eye 'smile and told them they would be going on their next mission the next day at nine. After he dismissed them they each went their separate ways, Naruto had planned to go into town for a meal but Arashi decided he wanted Naruto to do something "_Naruto, now that your back I want you to met an old friend of mine. He runs a weapons shop here and while I was still around I set up so you could learn his art" _when Naruto got to the shop he found the owner behind the counter "hello sir, I'm looking for a man called Teuchi. I was told he would be able to teach me metal work" the man seemed sceptical

"Who told you I would teach you?"

Naruto smiled "Arashi kazama"

The man looked like he had seen a ghost "what name did you say?"

Naruto looked him in the eyes "Arashi kazama, my father."

Teuchi smiled too "my boy, I thought you had died that night twelve years ago, I'm very glad your not. Your father told me if you ever came here I was to teach you so that is exactly what I am going to do"

Over the next two months Naruto spent his free time sword training with Zabuza, training his byakugan and Juuken while helping Hinata improve her skills and improve her self esteem or learn metal work with Teuchi, after the first lesson he met tenten as she came home " hi, sensei told me he had a daughter . Hinata told me her cousin was on the same team as you, its nice to meet you tenten-san" Naruto bowed to the girl. Tenten smiled at the boy and bowed "I heard from my father he had a next student, you seem to be a natural. It seems I may soon be using weapons YOU made." Naruto beamed.

auther's note

**for those that are confused i DID mean to write herm as i ment hermaphrodite, sorry if that offends some people but see previous threats to flamers ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note (I don't own Naruto, devil may cry or Guyver ) I need more reviews to make sure this story heads in the right direction, even flames might be a good idea but only at your own peril.**

Chapter 5

After many lessons at the forge with Teuchi making kunai Naruto made his first unique weapon, after learning about armour and many hours of experimenting Naruto made a pair of bracers with curved blades that protruded from the elbow, these blades could be moved on a run inside the bracers so they could be used as daggers. The change wasn't very quick but could be left in that position depending on the user's preference.

Being proud of his creation, Naruto left a deal between the two layers of steel. _"In case anyone ever uses this against the village the hokage will be able to summon it to him"_ happy with his work Naruto gave it to Teuchi.

"That's an interesting piece Naruto, it would leave your hands free to use jutsu or another weapon plus defend your lower arms…well done" after appraising their value he put them out on display. After practicing metalwork Naruto headed home. When he got in Naruto smiled "my_ first weapon…I hope someone buys it"_

Naruto had been thinking about all his new abilities since a couple of weeks ago "_with my bloodline and my forms I wont even have to work for anything anymore….I might even turn into Sasuke and become an smug, self satisfied, egotistical arse _Naruto shuddered_ " or I might depend on them like Kakashi and his sharingan.." Naruto shook his head "Kyuubi, dad what do you think I should do?" his tenants took a break from their shogi game_

"_Naruto I think you should seal some of your forms for the minute, you're strong enough now to fight as yourself and if you're in trouble we are here to help"_

Kyuubi hesitantly nodded "**he's right kit, if you get too powerful too quickly people will start to wonder and others will come after you before you are ready, if you don't want to seal the forms totally then seal some of the abilities. With everything you will gain from your bloodlines you will come close to godlike power and you will loose who you are…humility is what makes a good person." **

Naruto thought long and hard and finally decided, he pulled up his sleeve on his right arm and started making hand seals "_ I should seal the ability for recalling the dead from my wraith form… bringing back the dead is something that should not be done lightly if at-all" _ finishing his jutsu Naruto placed his index finger on his arm, from the point it touched a band of skulls wrapped around his arm "_my seal master form can stay as it is, it is going to be helpful and I would learn seals anyway"_ Naruto moved to his final form

"_my combat form as-well as my twin swords need to be sealed completely, I know the swords were a gift but I need to learn to weald one sword first and combined with that form they are too powerful" _Naruto made the seals again and placed his index finger bellow the first, this time a band of the phases of the moon with the seal for the swords instead of the new moon appeared on his arm "_Kyuubi, father, my abilities are sealed now but there are conditions under which they will release, the wraith's ability will release if someone fate decrease, must live and my combat form and swords will release if I ever have to defend my precious people." _His tenants nodded

"_Naruto, you have shown maturity in sealing your forms. Because of that part of my bloodline is now accessible. This part of the bloodline allows you to control metal. That is why I had you learn metalwork, it gives you n excuse to be able to work metal and access to metal in to use. All you have to do is hold the metal you want to change and concentrate on what you want to do to it, from removing impurities to hardening or shaping. If you push chakra into the metal as you shape it you will imbue it with abilities of its own, like Asuma's trench knives or even the nidaime's Raijin sword"_

Naruto cheered but then thought about it for a moment "if_ you could do that why didn't I ever hear about it? You were hokage after all and the move you were famous __for was **Hiraishin"**_ in his head Naruto saw Arashi rub the back of his head

"_well I never had to make any weapons where weapons were people could see me do it and we have a smithy in the compound so any weapons I needed I made there after my bloodline activated " _Naruto sweat-dropped_ "ok so I can make weapons easy now ? Didn't I just seal a load of my abilities so I wouldn't take power for granted?"_

Arashi nodded "_yes, you did but this is more a skill than ability. This allows you to make a living when you don't have missions plus you'll never have to buy weapons again which is helpful… plus you could make your friends weapons that go with their particular abilities or styles" _

at the end of the two months after they had gotten back Naruto was walking to his favourite ramen stand when he saw Sakura walking the other way "hi Sakura-Chan"

Sakura waved "hey Naruto, I was just heading out. I have been training hard recently and wanted to treat myself, what are you doing?"

Naruto smiled "I'm going for some ramen..." just as he was going to continue a boy wearing glasses with a long snot dribble hanging from his nose and girl with her hair in pigtails ran into them "Naruto-nii-san! Some guy has got our boss, please help!!!!" the konohamaru corps had been hanging around Naruto since he got back with Konohamaru calling Naruto boss of the corps and his rival for hokage.

Naruto thought they were harmless but apparently this guy didn't so the group ran back to where a guy in what looked like cat pyjamas with make-up on was holding konohamaru in the air by his shirt "that hurt kid"

Naruto slowed down as he got closer "you don't want to do that friend" the ninja looked over at Naruto "and why is that? This kid pisses me off "

Naruto shrugged "apart from the fact he is the hokage's grandson he wouldn't take it very kindly as you happen to be sand nin, the ninja with the red hair behind you with the gourd and panda eyes would most likely have something to say about it"

Naruto's smile never faulted as the sand nin in front of him let go of konohamaru and started shaking as both he and the blond kunoichi with a large fan strapped to her back and a forehead protector from sand turned to see a younger boy exactly as Naruto had described. Red spiky hair covered his head with the kanji for love over his panda eyes; a gourd was strapped on his back and a scowl on his face

"Kankurou, you are embarrassing our village. Stop now or I WILL kill you "the older of the two turned "I'm sorry Garaa, i wont let it happen again" garaa turned to naruto " i apollogise for my brother, he can be a little entusiastic sometimes"

naruto smiled and shook his head " no harm done, may i ask why you are here thou?" garaa looked to the others " we are here for the Chuunin exam, i hope we see eachother there" naruto held his hand out and garaa shook it. when their skin touched naruto learned three things 1, the boy also contained a demon 2, he had a bloodline that the demon had corupted to it's own end (the iron sand, naruto now had the original) and 3. sand was planning an invasion.

a few minutes after the sand sidlings had left arashi took over naruto's body so they could use Shunshin no Jutsu (naruto hand't learned to use it yet) to get to the hokage's office " Ojisan, i have something important to talk to you about, alone" naruto looked meaningfully at the shadows in the office. Sarutobi frowned but nodded to the anbu to leave and used a jutsu that made the room glow for a second " ok naruto, whatever you tell me wont leave this room"

naruto sat infront of the desk " i am here to warn you that the hidden village of sand is planning an attack on konoha during the last part of the chuunin exams" sarutobi sat a little shocked

" what makes you think that naruto?"

naruto smiled sadly " i just read the memories from one of the sand gennin that are in the village for the exam. he holds a demon as i do, his seal is incompleat so the demon is driven mad and he is tormented. from what i gathered the snake sennin is the one behind the attack, if he isn't here during the exam he will be here to attack you personally during the attack." the hokage looked sollom.

"thankyou for telling me so quickly naruto, i will have preperations made immediately"

naruto nodded and left the same way he came now that he knew the jutsu. when he got in naruto found a note telling him to meet at team seven's training grounds.

when he got there naruto saw he was the last to arrive " sorry...i got lost on the road of life" kakashi smiled while sakura silently raged and sasuke huffed.

" thats ok naruto, we were not going to start without you" kakashi knew about naruto's bloodline and from what sakura said he must had learned something important from the sand boy's mind and gone to tell the hokage "now that you are here and have no doubt heard about it i want to tell you i have nominated you all for the chuunin exam, it will start in one week" he handed them each an application form " it is up to each of you to deside if you are going or not " having finished he shunshin'd away.

the gennin looked at eachother, sasuke waled off with sakura training on his arm asking for a date leaving naruto on his own "_if anything happens in this exam im going to be standing right beside sarutobi-sama when he fights that snake, i would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to the old man"_ arashi and kyuubi had a bad feeling about this but didn't know what was going to happen, all they could do was help him when he needed it and fight with him.

during the week untill the start of the exam naruto researched seals and placed one on the back of a jacket like his father's that he had found in the house, the seal would hold anything he needed and he could use anything inside with a thought "_this will be great to keep iron sand in, with a genjutsu so nobody can see it i will have a surprise weapon"_

when the time for the exam came around naruto walked to the acadamy, as he go to the door he saw the rest of team seven walk up aswell " good to see everyone desided to some" they just nodded and all three walked in, handed in their applications and walked through the appointed door.

when they got through the doors they saw kakashi standing infront of them " good, your all here.that means you may enter " sakura looked thoughtfull

" kakashi-sensai, i thought it was up to us if we wanted to enter or not"

kakashi nodded " that i did, the exam can only be done in three man cells, if two had said yes but one didn't the team couldn't eter the exam. i said it was up to each of you so the others wouldn't pressure the third into entering if they felt they wen't ready." naruto shook his heand but they all took the stairs, they reached the end of the stairs to see a group of gennin trying to get into a room "_ surely they cant be for the exam...this is only the second floor"_ naruto smiled "hey you two, down say anything but this is the wrong floor, there is most likely a genjutsu over the door as a test to keep weak gennin out. lets just walk to the next floor"

sasuke and sakura were shocked the 'dobe' could work that out but they agreed and walked round the throng of people and mounted the stairs to the next floor. before they were out of sight a hyuuga noticed them leaving "_why are they going upstairs?"_ he used his bloodline limit and looked at the door, sure enough it was room 201, he motioned to his team-mates and they went up aswell.

when they reached a balcony above a training room one of the hyuuga's team-mates caught up " sasuke Uchiha, i wish to challange you" the boy in question was was a year older than them, he wore green spandex with orange legwarmers. he had a bowl cut and fuzzy eyebrow.

sasuke smirked " i could use a warm-up" they both jumped down to the training room and took their stances, both attacked as the doors opened again to reveal the bushy eyebrowed gennin's team-mates " now what is he doing" tenten said

naruto smiled " hey tenten-chan, i didn't know you were going to be here" tenten smiled back

"yea, this is our first year. im not surprised to see you here thou. so what did lee do this time ?" naruto realised lee was the one with bushy eyebrows.

" he challanged sasuke to a match, so far i haven't fet much chakra from him..." tenten shook her head

"you wont sense much from him, for some reason he canr mould it so he uses taijutsu instead, our sensai is the village taijutsu master and has been training him since forever" naruto turned on his shanringa/byakugan and watched the fight, naruto memorised the boy's movements "_i could pull those attacks off... given that he cant mould chakra he may be able to open the celestial gates...this wont be good _" just as lee was had unwrapped the bandages on his hands a kunai pinned them to the floor " lee, how could you be planning on using that move?" everyone turned to see a turtle "_you have got to be kidding me"_ naruto shook his head.

lee had been trying to apollogise but the turtle was having none of it until an older version of lee appeared on the turtle's back "lee, you know what you have done, now i must punish you for it!" the older one punched lee

" im sorry gai--sensai!"

everyone turned away as student and teacher stared hugging and crying the other's name with a sunset behind them "_ok im glad i didn't have him as a sensai"_ naruto had had enough of the secne so he got behind the older of the two and used kakashi's thousand years of pain jutsu, after the ninja had dissapeared into the sky naruto turned to lee " let me make a deal with you lee, never hug around me or start shouting about the 'flames of youth' and i wont have to do what i just did to him to you ok?" lee just nodded so all of the gennin entered the first exam room

when they arrived they met the rest of the rookie nine " i see you guys made it , how troublesome" shikamaru sighed

naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head " we would have gotten here sooner but sasuke-teme got into a fight, anyway this exam wont be too hard, most of these guys look like pushovers" all of th other occupents glared at them but nartuo didn't notice.

" hey, i wouldn't make such a seen. most of these guys are tetchy and you dont want to pick a fight with all of them at your levels" naruto and the other's turned to a silver haired gennin "what do you mean friend? is this not your first time?"

the gennin shook his head with a smile " seventh, i have managed to gather information on most of the people taking it this time if you are interested" naruto was about to decline when both arashi and kyuubi told him to find out what the man knew about him "_it cant hurt_" naruto walked over to the gennin " i didn't get your name " the silver haired boy nodded

" my name is yakushi kabuto, so who would you like infomation on?" naruto thought

" uzumaki naruto, gaara of the desert and rock lee" kabuto took out a deck of blank cards, picked out three and applied chakra. after they each stopped spinning the information appeared on them " these are my nin info cards, when i apply chakra they reveal the infomation stored on them"

naruto picked up the three cards and read them "_he doesn't have much info on me... thats good, hinata seems to be coming on nicely"_ he was about to give them back when kyuubi interupted "**naruto, this man smells of snakes, ask to see the deck"**

naruto asked and the silver haired gennin handed them to him saying "its good to see others that are interested in things like this"

naruto analized the cards "_kyuubi, didn't the guy that cursed you smell like snakes? do they smell the same?" _kyuubi took another sniff

"**this man smells of him yes, maybe they are working together"** not one to give the enemy an advantage naruto gave the cards back but quickly used a fire jutsu to burn the cards to ashes " a ninja should never let information about himself be known"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Auther's note**_

_**i dont own Naruto, devil may cry or guyver. thankyou for the reviews so far. thankyou for the reviews and please keep them coming, this chapter may be a little odd but i do have a plan and reasons**_

Chapter 6

Kabuto sat there fuming _" that brat ruined my nin-info cards!"_

When Naruto turned back to see the room full of gennin he received glares, not one to be intimidated Naruto glared back with a huge amout of killer intent "IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO DIE RIGHT HERE THEN KEEP GLARING" everyone turned away. .

When the main proctor walked in he introduced himself as Morino Ibiki, when each had taken their assigned seat he gave out the rules and told them to start "_ok from the rules and what i learned about preveous tests this is about infomation gathering without getting caught... " _Naruto closed his eyes and activated his twinDoujutsu,being able to see thou his own eyelids was a little weird but useful in this situation. After finding the right answers from one of the "gennin" that had them he wrote them out with his eyes still closed then used a subtle genjutsu to hide the answers and fell asleep.

when he woke up naruto noticed Hinata look at his test without her byakugan " n..Naruto-kun, you c..can look at my test if you want" Naruto smiled "_Hinata is such a nice person"_

He opened his eyes and looked at her with his pale blue sharingan " thats ok Hinata-chan, activate your byakugan and you will see im fine" Naruto used another genjutsu over the girls eyes so nobody would notice the veins bulge.

when Hinata looked at his test she saw the all of the answers and a genjutsu to stop people seeing it " _Naruto-kun"_ Hinata nodded and answered her own test while others in the exam were caught and disqualified.

after the first test and the second proctor flying in through the window everyone met at the "forest of death".

after Anko gave her speach about the exam and the waver forms she noticed Naruto wasn't listening so she took out a kunai and threw it at him, as it neared him Naruto looked straight at her and tilted his head so it flew right past. As Anko appeared behind him he had a kunai in each hand, one blocking the kunai anko held at his throught and the other pointed at her chest. Naruto whispered " **i would have thought you weren't one to underestemate people Anko-chan, if that seal is giving you trouble come find me after the exam. hokage-sama will know where you can find me**"

after he finished a grass-nin appeared behind them holding Anko's kunai out to her by his long toung " i believe this is yours" Anko smiled

" i wouldn't sneek up on people, it doesn't make for a long life" the grass nin gave her the kunai

" im sorry, the blood lust in the air and my beautiful hair getting damaged got me a little excited"

Naruto thought for a moment after " anko-san, i was wondering if you would mind training me after the exam" Anko nodded and dissappeared back to where she was sitting.

"after you hand in your forms you will be given a scroll" she held up a pair of scrolls, one with the kanji for earth the other for heaven " you will have to defeat other teams untill you get a full set then you will enter the tower in the middle of the forest." after everyone had gotten their scrolls they headed to their entrances " you have five days to get a full set of scrolls and reach the tower"

a klaxon rang out and the doors opened " let the second exam begin"

team seven ran in like everyone else, but unlike everyone else Naruto stopped. the reason Naruto stopped was a fox the size of an average horse jumpped out of the bushes and sat infront of him wagging it's tail "_i found you Naruto-sama!"_

Naruto looked shocked as one would think he would be but Kyuubi reminded him of Kiba's bloodline, so he turned to the others " did ether of you two understand that fox?" the others shook their heads "_ok so he is my partner now"_ naruto smiled " so i take it your my new partner, do you have a name?"

the fox nodded "_my name is Fenrir, i am the elemental fox." _Naruto nodded and the fox joined the group while they walked. after a while the fox turned it's head to look at him " _there is a powerful enemy nearby, he smells of snakes!"_

Naruto motioned for the others to stop before a huge gust of wind cast him from the path into a clearing far off "man that hurt!" Naruto got up just as a giant snake smashed into the clearing and swallowed him. Naruto's thoughts as he was swallowed were "_oh shit, i REALLY shouldn't have bothered getting up today"_

with the rest of team seven

Sasuke tried fighting back against the grass nin but it was no use, he could barely keep up with him even with his sharingan active "ku ku ku if this is all you have you two will die soon Sasuke-kun" when sasuke landed on a branch the 'grass nin' pealed back the skin of his face and the two gennin froze with fear _" why am i so affraid?" _Sasuke tried to move but the enemy nin said something and both he and Sakura saw themselves die

_"was that real?...no that was just intent to kill!"_ Sasuke was still trying anything to move while Sakura was too scared to move

_"this is stupid, i'm too scared even to move. even Sasuke-kun is afraid of this guy..." _just as the pale nin summoned another giant snake he lunged at sasuke ready to kill him.

a few moments ago with Naruto

as Naruto slowly slid down the snakes insides he thought " _screw this!"_ making the sign Naruto created enough kage-bunshin to make the snake explode. when Naruto landed on the ground covered in snake guts he shook with revoltion "_ok, note to self. no more getting eaten by big fuck-off snakes" _Naruto heard the fighting back the way he came and felt an evil chakra so he ran back that way to see another snake that was about to eat Sasuke "_oh hell!"_ Naruto called for Kyuubi's chakra and jumped in front of the snake and stabbed it with his fox sword in one hand and a copy of it in the other " **what's wrong...scaredy cat"**

naruto looked at Sasuke and the fear left him "_the dobe is right, im an avenger i shouldn't let this freak scare me!"_ Sasuke shook his head and smerked " took your time dobe"

Naruto snarled and spun slicing the mouth of the snake and starling Sakura back to normal. Sasuke almost blacked out from exustion the nin managed to grab Naruto "the Kyuubi brat, this ought to stop you interfearing" he pulled up Naruto's top to reveal the seal, using snakes to hold him the nin went through seals that naruto copied with his bloodlines but before he hit naruto with the five point seal naruto got out of the hold and jumped over the nin while stepping on his head, from that touch he read the memories and abilities from him "Orochimaru, i will not let you have Sasuke" if Orochimaru was shocked naruto knew his name he didn't show it the nin made some seals and his neck elongated as he shot his head out and bit Sasuke on the neck leaving a black seal " we will meet again Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun will come to me for power" he fled before the others could do anything "_shit"_ naruto thought as Sakura caught Sasuke as he fell from the branch

" Naruto! something is wrong with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was looking at the seal, Naruto looked and saw a cursed seal but one he didn't recognise "_shit now i have to research this one"_ Naruto told Sakura to pick the boy up, they needed to get to some place safer. when they got there Naruto passed out from using Kyuubi's chakra so quickly, while he was asleep sasuke screamed in pain, the cursed seal trying to corrupt him.

in the wood surrounding them three figures stood " Orochimaru said they would be easy targets now" Dosu motioned for the others to attack

Naruto woke up to see sakura infront of the entrance to where they were sleeping holding a kunai and gasping for breath "_something must be happening!"_ Naruto knew he couldn't draw on Kyuubi's chakra for a while but his own huge reserves were back to full "_groovy"_ Naruto walked up to Sakura and placed his hand on her shoulder " its ok Sakura-chan, i will take care of them. make sure Sasuke is ok and rest up" happy to do so she let naruto pass and checked on the other member of their team.

Naruto looked from one sound nin to the other, one was covered with bandages with some kind of device on his arm, the other had implants on his ands and the third was a female " _she's pritty but from Orochimaru's memories she works for him...maybe if i use that seal on her i can change that"_ Kyuubi spoke up "**what are you planning kit?"** Naruto didn't answer but ran at inhuman speeds untill he reached her then flipped, while placing a seal on the back of her neck he used the other hand to throw a kunai at the bandages sound nin, hitting the device on his arm

Having his weapon damaged pissed the sound nin off greatly so he shouted to his other team mate " Zaku, get that brat!"

the other male nin aimed his arms at Naruto and called out his jutsu "zankuuha!" causing a blast of air to hit Naruto making him crash into the ground, when he hit naruto rolled and jumped back up to hear a bell tinkle.

after hearing the bell Naruto felt disorientated and collapsed not being able to move or think propperly "smart..."

before the sound nin could finish him off they felt an emence feeling of dark chakra, when they turned in it's direction they saw their target standing infront of the kunoichi. Sasuke stood in the clearing with black flame tattoo running along the teft side of his body, turning back he saw sakura "who did this to you?"

Sakura shuddered as she pointed to the sound nin, Sasuke proceeded to pound them into the ground untill Sakura rapped her arms around him asking him to stop. As the black flames receeded the last standing sound nin picked up her team mates after throwing their earth scroll to Sakura " just let us leave!"

after she left Naruto slowly stood up and checked his team mates, Sakura seemed ok but Sasuke was out cold " ok Sakura, im going to do something to help Sasuke."

she nodded so he pulled back the boy's shirt to reveal the cursed seal, creating a purple flame at the end of each finger and slamed them into place around the seal saying "Gogyou Fuuin" after sealing the cursed seal Naruto picked him up and asked Sakura to follow " we need to get to the tower, we have the scrolls"

now one to argue Sakura collected their things and they ran the rest of the way to the tower.

when they got inside naruto put sasuke down and pulled out the two scrolls, he handed one to sakura and they bothe opened them. as smoke started billowing out they both dropped the scrolls together and stepped back.

when the smoke cleared iruka stood there smiling " well done you three.." he noticed Sasuke out cold on on the floor "what happened?" Naruto waved the question off

" we can talk about that later, i need you to tell hokage-sama that Orochimaru is in konoha" Iruka was shocked they met the snake-sennin and lived but nodded and after picking sasuke up they all went in.

after Naruto had left Sakura and iruka to look after sasuke he went to eat and rest, when he found the bathroom he took a long shower letting the tention from the last couple of hours melt away "_we got here in lest that twelve hours! guess that means a few days to train and rest up_" smiling he took a scroll from his pouch and summoned a rack of clothing "_im SO glad kyuu-chan gave me this thing" _in her cell kyuubi actually blushed "**_when did he start calling me that?_**"

when he got back he saw Kakashi and the hokage talking, when they noticed him they called him over " naruto, first of all i want to congratulate you on getting through the second part of the exam but i also want to ask what has happened" Sarutobi took out his pipe as he just KNEW this was going to be troublesome.

naruto explained everything from the snake eating him to sealing the cursed mark " so now Sasuke has a cursed seal that i may be able to remove but i need to do some research on it, i know from his memories that Orochimaru is going to try and kill you while disguising himself as the kazekage and sound and sand will invade during the exam. if we stop the exam he will attack now so we have to carry on to have time to set up a defence" the two older men were shocked at the news and the information Naruto had on what was going to happen

"ok so we carry on with the exam, Kakashi keep your eye on sasuke. if he shows signs of the seal breaking stop him and he will be disqulified. Naruto, train untill the exam starts then help protect the village " both Kakashi and Naruto nodded and all three left to prepear.

by the end of the five days seven teams had arrived at the tower and they all stood in an arena with the hokage seated on the second floor, after giving a speach about anyone wanting to leave and kabuto quiting Gekkou Hayate pointed to the board over head " ok, as there are so many teams here we need to have a preliminary. As you know there are many important people coming to view the third exam and they only have a certain amout of time so it has to be short. The board will show the match-ups "

the names flashed over the board. the first names to come up were Sasuke Uchiha vs Akadou Yoroi, with his ability to use chakra and his sharingan intact sasuke made quick work of his opponent using the 'shishi rendan' and moves copied from lee rather that using too many ninjutsu as he didn't want to reveal his moves this early.

the next match was between Shino and Zaku, Naruto recognised Shino's opponent as the sound nin from the clearing " _Shino should be safe_" things turned out as he expected with Shino beating him easily.

the third match was between kankurou and another sound spy, Misumi. the match was tough but Kankurou won while the forth match was a draw between Ino and Sakura, both being knocked out

during the match Taruto walked over to the hokage " hokage-sama, i would ask a favour of you. i may interupt a match if it is with one of my friends, if the match is over and the other is still attacking or about to use a move that may kill them. please do not stop me" Sarutobi nodded as Naruto walked back to watch the end of the match

the fifth match was between Temari and Tenten, the match from the jounin's point of view looked very one sided as Temari blew Tenten's weapons away with her fan and wind attacks. As Tenten began to fall Temari held her fan out in her path, seeing Tenten was out cold and knowing landing on the fan would brake her back Naruto disappeared from where he was standing and caught Tenten while standing on the fan "the match is over, that was uncalled for and you know it now back-off" not waiting to hear her excuse he jumped down and handed Tenten to the medic nin. unexpectedly from the touch Naruto found out she had a dorment bloodline that he now aquiered, the "inner weapon" checking he found out it created any weapon the user knew instantly when they needed it, for instance they could make a sheild of kunai or countless swords to use "_damn...now i know why i have no other family, they were most likely killed off before they got too powerful!"_ after jumping back up to the second floor.

the next fight was shikamaru vs Kin, Shikamaru managed to beat her while not leaving her too harmed "_he is a lazy bum most of the time but i guess he is just smart"_

the next match was Naruto vs Kiba, before walking down to join his opponent Hinata walked over to him "h..here ..n.Naruto-kun, i..want you to have this" she handed him a jar of medical cream "_did she make this?" _he took a sniff and could tell it was well made and very strong "_good job Hinata-chan, you would make a great medic..."_ when he got to the arena Kiba chuckled "just my luck, an easy match" he spent a few minutes like this untill he noticed Nartuo was daydreaming "oi dobe, the match is about to start"

Naruto zoned back in as Gekkou Hayate called for the match to begin, Naruto nodded but didn't move " Kiba, i will win this match and not even have to move from this spot" this really pissed Kiba off so after changing Akamaru into a beast version ho himself and Kiba changing into a more beastial form they called out their attack "Gatsuuga!" both began spinning and jumped at naruto only to have him back-hand the two "you will have to do better Kiba, if that is all you have i wont even break a sweat!"

Kiba was shaking with rage "_this is the dead last! i cant loose to him" _trying again he flew at Naruto. when he waws a foot from him black sand spilled out from the now visable seal on his back and cocooned the two "examiner, this match is over. Kiba cannot get out of the sand and i could kill him with a thought" Hayate shakly nodded and the sand trickled back into the seal leaving Kiba shaking and Naruto walking back up to the second level " _how did he do that? he beat me so easily...and how did he do that with the sand?!"_

when the next match was called a few people gasped "Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji" naruto knew this would not end well.

As they walked down the stairs Neji told Hinata to give up, that there was no way for her to win. when they got to the arena Hinata was visable doubting herself "_maybe he is right, im still too weak.." _Naruto shouted down to her seeing neji having an affect on her "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM HINATA-CHAN, WIPE THAT CREEPY SMERK OF HIS FACE" Hinata smiled up at him "_he is right, i can do this"_ during the fight Hinata looked like she was winning untill Neji turned the tables, quickly closing her tenketsu untill she collapsed on the ground.during the match as Neji beat Hinata naruto gripped onto the rail and slowly started growling as neji we through his speach about fate and how weak she was. during the endire match everyone that wasn't intent on the fight could hear a storm brewing outside and felt the anger behind it.

when Hinata got up neji lost control and kept beating her untill Hinata coughed up some blood and began to fall backwards, seeing this Naruto let out a roar and appeared behind her via a bolt of lightning, after catching the poor girl he turned storm-clouded eyes towards Neji "**take another step and not even all the kages in the WORLD will keep me from killing you where you stand"** the Hyuuga in standing near the hokage let out a gasp when he activated his bloodline "_thats NOT possable_" Sarutobi turned to the man " what is it?"

the Hyuuga in question turned a pale face towards the hokage " that boy is showing power that would make a kage look like a first year acadamy student!" now the hokage was worried "_the chakra doesn't even have the feel of the kyuubi!"_

Neji laughted bitterly " you dont even know anything about me or the Hyuuga family..." Naruto laughted outloud

"i know everything there is to know about the 'great and powerful' Hyuuga,in fact i know that the forth wanted to remove that nasty seal from the branch family but the council refused saying ' how would he know anything about it, he was not a Hyuuga' he could have done it aswell"

Naruto seemed to split in two as on was left holding hinata as the other walked over to Neji " you and i will fight in the third exam and at that time you will wish you were dead" turning back he merged with the other naruto and suddenly a green aura sprung up around the two, as he called out the jutsu the aura sank into hinata Healing her compleatly "healing art: restoration aura!"

as the aura vanished Naruto handed her over to the medic "she is just out cold, she will come round soon but keep her from doing anything for few days" the medic nin noddod so he turned back to neji " remember this Hyuuga Neji, try something like that again and your a dead man" not waiting for a responce he walked off.

those that looked noticed that where Naruto had been gripping the rail the metal had melted away.

the next fight between rock lee and Gaara ended with a painful truth for lee, with his arm, leg and back broken by Gaara his career as a shinobi was over.

the last match was between Chouji and Dosu, thou he tried his best chouji lost. after their match the gennin learned the match ups for the final exam

**auther's note**

**hows that for a slice of fried gold;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auther's note**

_i dont own Naruto or any other copyrighted idea/product mentioned in any way.shape or form within this fanfic._

_i wish to say at this point that any body that wishes to review or leave a flame should do so in a way i can reply. i know Naruto is having things go his way but that is what happenes when you have a kage and a demon fox's power at your dispossal and if he is too powerful then the reason for one is **HE HAS A DEMON-FOX'S UNLIMITED POWER AT HIS BECK-AND-CALL!!!!** Kyuubi can control her evil in her human state so the chakra doesn't burn him like it would normally. plus if you dont like the story then dont read it, simple yes?_

Everybody got that?...O.o

on with the story then :)

**Chapter 7**

As Naruto and the rest of group seven walked back to their homes for a rest he thought back to his first day of training in the tower, he had been punching a target post for the past thirty minutes when everything around him had gone dark. All he could see was himself until a semi-circle desk appeared infront of him with what could only be described as a council around it, the member in the center stood " Naruto, we are the Uzumaki clan council. It is our job to test an Uzumaki clans-men when they reach a certain level, our bloodline allows us to gain untold power but we learned long ago that unless each member is tested they can grow out of control.." he paused as thou recalling a painful memory " so it became our job to test you when you receive a vertain amount of power in any other way that training for it. It has been desided it is time to test you, for the next five years here you will be returned to the power you would now be. Anything you have done with the power you have that would increase your strength will be left with you thou."

Naruto nodded as his father had warned him this might happen and who they each were " yes sir"

The female member next to him stood next "the training you do here will earn you back the power from those without bloodlines, when we deem you ready you will fight those who have bloodlines and if you defeat them you will gain the right to use there power here and in the real world."

she sat while the elderly male the other side of the first stood "the time you spend here will be the five days untill the preliminary exam in the real world so you wont have to worry about that,you are allowed to ask any of us to help you train but we will not teach you jutsu, those you are allowed to creat on your own."

the female next to the first stood up as the elderly man sat "any weapons you make here will be put into summoning scrolls and will be with you when you return and anybody that looks into the training room in the real world will only see you training or asleep but will not try to wake you" she sat head member spoke once more.

" Naruto, if you do not win against an opponent you will fight them again if we believe you will not misuse the power you are given"

and with that the council dissappeared to be replaced buy a training ground with a pool, forge and a house to live in. when he walked to the training groun he heard a ghostly voice "_thou you will not age as you would in five years you will still need to eat as you normally would to regain your strength"_

nodding he stepped up to a practice post and got into an offencive stance, as he punched the post he felt weaker that he was but still have large chakra reserves and stamina "_it's good to know i can still go for longer than normal_" after practicing his hand to hand speed naruto dug out his taijutsu scrolls "_guess it would be a good idea to improve now i have time"_

After making a clone he had it check his stance with the scrolls to make sure he had it right, not getting vary far he contacted the council and asked if they could help improve his taijutsu skills, a young looking member appeared and asked him to take his stance. After correcting him in places the two began to spar, the council member containued to correct him on his moves while not holding back so Naruto would have to remember the new move stance while blocking a blow.

This went on until Naruto could hardly keep up and they stopped "thankyou sensei" Naruto bowed and the other male left "_man im beat_"

after a thought Naruto went into the house and found swimming gear and after putting it on sat in the hot-tub to soothe his muscules "_after i get some energy back i think i would like to work on a new weapon..."_

After soaking then eating he fell asleep until waking at what the clock said was 7am "_guess they do have days here, guess i better get practicing "_ when he got to the forge he found more materials than he could ever use "_this is going to be GREAT!"_ after experimenting with ideas for many hours naruto finally desided on a weapon design. wanting to find something out he called his sensei. when the man appeared he asked " if i am not aloud to use the power i gained would i be aloud to used what i gained from each person to make weapons for them?" the member dissappeared only to reappear a few minutes later

" the other council members and i have desided you may, but you may not use it at any other time. as these are gifts we will allow it"

grinning Naruto bowed to him and turned back to his work "_now i have the time to do it these will be great"_ Naruto pulled some metal to him from the pile he started work while infusinf chakra into it as his father had told him.

Many hours of hard work in a hot forge later naruto quenched his work "_this will be perfect"_ in his hands Naruto held two short swords, if somebody looked close enough they would see the swords were in inch sections "these will be perfect for Hinata, with her skills and from what i received from her mind a jutsu she is designing would carry over to this" finishing he laid down the swords and began to draw the power he had gained from her to the surface, once he had it he pushed it into the weapons "_i will regenerated it when i rest so it will still be a part of me"_

when he was finished the weapons were glowing from within. Calling once more his sensei arrived and took the weapons " when they are sealed please write the name Hinata one it and seal it so only she can open it"

he nodded and left

Then for the next few months naruto trained mind and body and practiced weapon making the hard way (without his bloodline) untill he was happy with the results. As he trained his spead and strength returned as a steady trickle, with heavy training he reclaimed more power untill one day his sensei appeared before him "Naruto, it is time to fight for a bloodline. The first will be Inuzuka, your friend Kiba will be your opponent" bowing he left to be replaced by Kiba.

" i will win Naruto"

The two got into their stances and attacked, Kiba used his 'beast human clone' then jumpped into** Tsuuga **'piercing fang' while Naruto jumped out of the way and performed **kage bunshin** to create five clones " ok guys, you know what to do" (he had spent some time with his father and kyuubi developing a new move but it needed to be used with **kage bunshin) **each of the clones stood around him with equil distance from him and eachother, took off their weights and started running around him gathering wind and chakra to hold it together.

As the clones started running faster and faster the wind built up untill the original Naruto was standing within a tornado "this is the end Kiba" using all of his chakra he controled the twister untill it smashed into Kiba, slamming him into a wall with enought force to shatter bones. As the clones stopped and poofed out of existance Naruto collapsed to one knee " maybe that was a little overkill"

After a moment the council members appeared " well done Naruto, you are now granted the Inuzuka bloodline and Kiba's strength"

Naruto nodded and felt Kiba's chakra re-enter him at take it's place "_that feels much better"_

The next day Naruto woke with an idea for kiba's gift "_as he already as weapons i think armour would be better"_ getting to work he infused the work with his chakra as he worked , as the hours wore one he finally quenched his work "_this will work nicely"_ what sat on the work bench was a wolf helm, after infusing it with Kiba's chakra he placed a pair of seals on the inside "_one to call it back to him or dismiss it and the other to form the total body armour"_ leaving it there Naruto went out to practice his taijutsu and chakra control after instructions from his father on water walking on the pool.

after using his kage bunshin to research clones he discovered it was possable to make them solid enough to be used as a training partner or after tweeking they wouls still disappear after one hit but had one hundred persent of his strength "_they take near perfect control and constantly sending chakra to them will be a problem but if i could so it..." _ trying it out naruto managed to make an 'advaced shadow clone" this type could fight at his level. After fighting for an hour or two the pair practiced chakra control on the pool, what made this harder for Naruto was he had to maintain output to the clone AND his feet.

after mastering this he added another clone on land then practiced one ther water again, as the sessions progressed naruto added another clone each time then several at the end of the day when the clone's memory and practice reached him. by the end of a 'week' naruto had over fifty clones practicing chakra control in one way or another, deciding to check his progress he canceled the clones one at a time and processed the info "whoa" thinking it was time to practice ninjutsu he went to the training area and called his partner " Fenrir!" the fox ran over to him

"yes Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled "i want to try some of the Inuzuka's moves, i found one in the library here that said we could combine"

Fenrir nodded so Naruto formed the seals and called out the jutsu, combining the two.

when the smoke cleared naruto stood in his combat form "_what the heck? i sealed this ability and where is Fenrir"_

Naruto heard partner's voice in his head "_Naruto-sama, when you sealed this ability then received the Inuzuka bloodline it was desided your combat form would be transformed into your partner"_

Naruto was mystified "so your my ability, when did all this happen?"

Fenrir smiled (as much as a fox in your mind can) " _kyuubi-sama did it, she thought you would need the strength and as you needed a partner it seemed like the perfect choice. because i was made from you i have all of the abilities and elemental affinity you do that is why i am called the elemental fox. As you gain new power from others you gain their elemental affinity with it so with all of that elemental power you need to learn to use it. Your affinity to the elements is so strong you could very well directly use them, the drawback to that you cant use chakra when directly controling the elements but your jutsu would be powered up when you use them."_

Naruto jumped and shouted "yatta!" but thought for a moment "so i have to learn to use and control them now?"

The two friends seperated so they could face eachother "yes Naruto-sama, i will teach you how to access the elements and use them, this will not be like chakra control."

the fox growled as it turned into a were-fox form,standing on it's hind legs "to start with you will only be able to access the elements when you are in the right mood, your emotions determain what you can use to begin with. water is tranquil, fire is passion, earth is steadfast determination, air is relaxed and lightning is cold rage. Lightning is the hardest to learn as the only time you will feel that way you will not be in an mood for control, learning the others will held with the last."

Naruto nodded after each point " so which will i learn first?"

over the next six months Naruto learned to control the elements to the best of his ability,at the end of that time the main council member appeared "Naruto, your next match has been desided. you will be fighting the Aburame, Shino." the council member dissappeared to be replaced by Shino.

" goodevening Naruto-san, i hope you are ready"

from his memories Naruto knew his opponant faught using his bugs with little hand to hand combat so the way to defeat him would be destroy the bugs.

After getting into their stances Shino sent out a swarm of his bugs ready to drain Naruto of his chakra, the blonde managed to dodge the swarm and ran at Shino trying to knock him out. As he got close the swarm came back to protect him "_hell, i guess i will have to destroy them after all"_ Naruto jumped back and fired a jutsu at the bugs "fire release: grand fireball!"

when it hit the bugs tried to defend Shino but failed and they and their master were consumed by the flame. when the fight was over naruto received Shino's chakra and bloodline "_i think i should seal this here as i dont need it right now"_ Naruto rolled up his sleave and placed the seal for the bug bloodline on his arm.

for the rest of the time untill the three year mark Naruto spent his time training and practicing untill he could balance on a kunai for hours and make outstanding weapons. In that time he defeated Haku,Hinata and Sasuke "_beating that teme was SWEET, i'm sorry i had to beat Haku-chan and Hinata-chan...im glad this is just a test and wont affect them."_

Naruto had managed to master the earth and air elements to the point that he could call on them at any time without needing to be in the right mood, fire and water were coming along but lightning would be a problem.

Fenrir joined him in training and helping him in weapons making , the fox heated the metal with fox-fire while he hammered, enfusing his work with his chakra and the elements. the final products of their work would make weapons masters proud, as he worked on his lates project he had a revelation "_i can infuse the sharingan ability into the weapon so it can copy abilities of other swords it is used agaist..."_ using Sasuke's chakra he infused the bloodline and chakra into the blade, it turned the hand-gaurd blood red with the sharingan at the center and on the pummel "_this would be perfect for the teme, if he ever gets his head out of his arse i might even give it to him" _flicking his hands through seals he placed his hand on the flat of the blade and saw a seal appear "_now the only one that can use it will be someone with a pure heart and sound mind" _knowing that would keep the Uchiha avenger from using it if he goes off the deap end naruto placed it on the bench with the other's gifts.

Making Haku's weapon was a problem, she used senbon needles but had no hand to hand weapon "_i could make her a sword but what would suit her style or ability?"_ Naruto thought for a while then laughted out loud "_ i know exactly what to make her!"_ Naruto went outside away from the heat of the furness taking his hammer with him, standing perfectly still he called Haku's bloodline and chakra into a physical manifestation. As it appeared he shaped it with his hammer untill it was in the form of a sword, using his chakra to hold it in place and harden it untill it was as strong and sharp as he could make it "_this thing is going to kick ass...maybe i shouldn't give it to her yet..."_ the blonde had remembered that the girl had recently come on her period and he had made the mistake of pissing her off "..._maybe wait a while_" after putting the weapon away he went back to practicing.

Another year rolled by with Naruto beating garaa in his human form,Jiraiya and Hiashi. They were battles to remember, who knew those old farts could fight like demons?

After each match the blond took time to make each a weapon or armour that suited them best, for garaa he couldn't think of anything so spent time devising a way to fix the boy's seal while for the frog sennin he created a new weapon. Naruto managed to work a seal that was placed inside a sword handle and gaurd, this seal made a blade out of any element the user channeled into it.

for hiashi he made a pair of gauntlets, the bracers spread out into sheilds that negated chakra attacks while the gloves produced a blade at the tip of each finger, the blade length was determined by the amount of chakra pored into it.

At the begining of the last year the council appeared to Naruto arount their table again "Naruto, this year you will face your toughest fights. if you loose you will never again get the chance to receive these abilities.at the end of your time here you will meet your final opponent.

_Auther note_

_any complaints?_


	8. an

**Auther's note**

i am currently unable to containue this story as my computer with part of the next chapter is currently K.I.A, if there is anyone willing to spellcheck the story so far send me a message please:)

i am using word pad which doesn't have spe;;check and im only human, im really surprised at the feedback im getting, keep it coming as any good plot points suggested may go in ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note**

I don't own Naruto or any of the other trademarked characters mentioned in this fan fiction

Thank you for all of the reviews and please keep them coming. Now, on to the story!

**Chapter 8**

During the first month of the last year of Naruto's test his body was sitting in the chair in the study while he was talking with Kyuubi and his father.

"I'm kinda worried about these last fights, my element manipulation is great but I need to find a way to use it more effectively and I need to find a better way to train!"

Kyuubi was currently sitting in a chair she had had Naruto make for her as a way to see if he could change their surroundings in any way "**well you could always use the elements in a form of taijutsu but I don't know any that they would suit best...and as for the training your clones do make it faster but the constant drain on your chakra is a problem."**

Arashi had been thinking through the exchange "_with all of the people's memories and skills he has now maybe..."_ he snapped his fingers "Naruto! I have a brilliant idea. Why not use the idea behind shadow clones and your accumulated skills to created exact copies? Think about it, each person you touched has their own template so why not use it to split yourself? you could leave a clone doing whatever it needs to do and go off and do something else!."

Naruto had no idea what the old hokage was talking about but thought he had the gist "_so however many people I have touched I can make that many full clones but instead of them disappearing I have to merge with them..."_ Naruto focused for a moment and stepped forwards.

Standing in the spot he had just left was an exact copy of Naruto, it saluted Naruto then the blonde stepped back and joined with the clone again while receiving its few moments of experiences like a normal kage bunshin.

"Ok that was cool; it didn't even use much chakra!"

Naruto was smiling while the other two had there mouths hanging open "**wow"** "and all of the people he has touched he could make an absolute ARMY of shadow clones!"

After thanking the two Naruto woke up in his chair and went to the training ground. After walking into the centre Naruto created seven full clones "ok, all of you make as many kage-bunshin as you can. Five of you use the taijutsu information we have to develop a style for each of the elements; the other two will work on new jutsu while I work on physical strength and conditioning"

Each of the clones took a different space and practiced with their kage-bunshin while Naruto walked to the dojo, when he got to the practice targets he looked at his weights "_I wonder what these are on now...I put them on years ago and they increase when my body gets used to them..."_ after channelling chakra into the bands to show how much they weighed "HOLY SHIT!" the bands weighed several thousand pounds "_what the FUCK, I cant have had them on that long..."_ dispelling the jutsu on the weights Naruto suddenly felt like he was lighter than air.

Coming back to the present Naruto is once again in team seven training grounds with his team-mates. Kakashi had already told them that he would be training Sasuke for the exam and Sakura would have her own tutor, basically leaving Naruto out in the cold "Kakashi, I would like a word with you. Can we take a walk for a moment?"

Thou to the two genin it sounded like an innocent request Kakashi knew it for what it was a demand.

after walking off a little way the short blonde turned and faced his 'sensei' only to suddenly send him slamming into a tree nearby with a powerful hit to the stomach "what the HELL do you think you are playing at, you are favouring that BRAT Sasuke because he is the last connection to Obito you have except for your eye."

Kakashi was shocked, not only for the punch but the rage that radiated off of the blonde was staggering "I am your sensei Naruto, what I decide to do..."

He didn't have a chance to finish as Naruto punched him in the side of the face, sending him flying. His voice slowly changing Naruto turned to the silver haired jounin "you disappoint me Kakashi; I thought I taught you better than that!"

Kakashi looked up and saw Arashi's image overlap Naruto's "s...sensei?"

Arashi was now holding a complete rasengan in his right hand "in the 'flesh', now as for you Kakashi I'm ashamed I was your teacher. This is my SON, that is irrelevant now. I want you to bring your father's sword to him before you leave, he doesn't need a teacher any more." holding out his left hand "he now knows everything you do"

combining the rasengan with Kakashi's signature jutsu the 'Chidori' he made a new lightning rasengan "tell Sarutobi-sensei to prepare, he has a month to train" letting go of the rasengan he threw the jounin a small pouch "mix a level spoonful of that with a cup of water and drink ALL of it once a day, that will strengthen your body to make up for not being an Uchiha."

Walking back to the group Arashi turned back into Naruto, when Kakashi got back the blonde turned to Sakura " ok, I want you two to promise what I'm about to tell you goes no farther than this group" his team mates were weary but nodded " there is going to be an invasion during the end of the exams, Suna and Orochimaru are going to attack and I want us to be ready" turning to Sakura he pulled out what looked like a pair of bracelets and threw them to her.

"Sakura, when you channel chakra to those bracelets (depending on how much you add) turn into gauntlets that physical strength to rival the slug sennin's and enhance your chakra control in your hands so I suggest you learn the chakra scalpel jutsu for hand to hand fighting."

After dropping that bombshell on her he turned to Sasuke " ok Sasuke, I know you want to kill your brother because he decimated your family but if you travel that road the seal on your shoulder will consume you and Orochimaru will use you as his new body. You will do unforgivable things and become WORSE than Itachi, BUT if you join us in fighting him then I will help you as a friend to bring your brother to justice" finishing his speech he threw him the sharingan sword he had made.

Looking over the sword Sasuke was impressed to say the least, he could sense the power coming from the blade and it resonated with him in a way he couldn't describe "where did you get this?"

Naruto smiled "will you allow me to remove that seal?"

Sasuke nodded

The blonde walked over and placed his had over the cursed seal, feeling Orochimaru's soul in it he changed into his seal master form and pulled the 'poison' out of the chakra in the seal. After changing back he smiled "the seal that is on your shoulder is no longer poisoning your mind, you can now access the power within it without going mad or evil"

Before he left he turned his head back to face him "that sword will copy any other special attribute other swords have without the nasty side affects, use it well"

Disappearing in a flash of speed he stopped where he felt ero-sennin, sitting in a tree above the hot springs he was peeping on the women "ero-baka, get down here now before I have to get you killed"

Jiraiya looked down to see Naruto smiling up at him, not thinking the boy would he shrugged and went back to what he was doing with a perverted giggle.

the blonde (now angry with the pervert) sighed and slammed a fist into the tree trunk, the sudden jolt made Jiraiya fall into the women's hot spring while Naruto shouted "PERVERT!" making all of the women jump up and started a beating the frog-sennin would never forget and thank Kami it wouldn't be repeated.

While walking away from the hot-springs Naruto felt a pull in his mind so, following it Naruto came to Kyuubi and the forth's 'room.

Both spirits that resided within the boy looked like they were trying VERY hard not to laugh. After asking what was so funny Kyuubi set Naruto the information she and Arashi had recently found out….

Outside of the blonde's mind all over konoha people could here his laughter

"You have GOT to be shitting me!" the other two shook there heads while howling and holding their sides

what Naruto had just found out was that while he was causing the perverted hermit's beating his two tenants were looking over his bloodlines for the first time and what they found was what caused them to laugh so much, the byakugan it seemed DID have another level to it but there were conditions to it's release, the conditions were that you had to be kind, selfless and be willing to protect others with no thought for yourself… the only Hyuuga that ANYONE knew that was all of those things was Hinata, every other member of the family thought she was weak because of her personality but in truth that was what made her stronger than any of them.

Author's note  I FINALLY got access to this thing. Sorry about how short it is but better than nothing J need help with the next level of the Hyuuga bloodline, I already know what it should look like but any ideas on its abilities would help THANKYOU.

Read and review PLEASE


End file.
